Recuperando la ilusion
by SakuroCefiro
Summary: Sasuke siempre penso que ya no necesitaba nada, solo su venganza para poder ser feliz, pero aprendio del modo dificil que existen cosas mas importantes, ahora regresa para tratar de recuperar lo que ha perdido SasuSaku
1. Recuerdos

**Hola, aqui traigo un nuevo fic, pero no se preocupen que no descuidare el otro, este es un regalo de cumpleaños con mucho cariño para Alexa-chan, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, espero que te guste y lo disfrutes ya que esta historia esta dedicada a ti, bueno espero que a mis lectores les guste el fic, estare actualizando pronto al igual que mi otra historia**

" " pensamientos  
-------- cambio de escena  
(N/A) Notas de la autora  
descripción de la situación

Flash Back/ recuerdo

**Recuerdos**

Era algo tarde en la noche, no se escuchaba ni un solo ruido en ese lugar y solo la luna alumbraba el oscuro bosque, en el se podía apreciar aun chico pelinegro con ojos de igual color, que miraba al astro perdido en sus pensamientos.

-que debo hacer? Por que no puedo alejar este recuerdo de mi cabeza- pensaba algo desesperado Sasuke Uchiha

**Flash Back**

…………………………………..

-ya te lo dije no regresare, ahora lárgate- le grita Sasuke a una pobre chica pelirrosa herida que estaba arrodillada en el suelo llorando de forma desconsolada

-por favor Sasuke, te lo suplico, regresa, no te volveré a molestar, si quieres no te hablare nunca, pero por favor regresa a Konoha-

-eres una molestia- le da una patada fuertemente -mírate eres patética, todos estos años y no has podido cambiar aunque sea un poco, deberías estar en una misión real de ninjas reales, no arrastrándote como un insecto mientras lloras como la chica fastidiosa que siempre has sido, ni siquiera debería desperdiciar mi tiempo contigo, no lo vales-

-Sasuke- Sakura llora aun mas retorciéndose en el suelo de dolor mientras tosía algo de sangre

-vete de mi vista ahora mismo- dice de forma fría mientras desenfunda su katana y la coloca en el cuello de Sakura haciéndolo sangrar un poco

- mátame- dice ella en voz baja observándolo de forma decidida

-que dices?- pregunta muy confundido -estas loca, quieres que te mate?-

-hace mucho tiempo morí Sasuke, tu me mataste con tus palabras, mi alma se marchito, ya no tengo nada, mata mi cuerpo y libérame por completo- agacha su cabeza de forma sombría y luego la levanta de forma decidida gritando -hazlo!!! Mátame!!! Ya nada tiene sentido, ya nada cambiara, mátame y libra a este mundo de mi molesta presencia-

-Sa..Sakura -estaba paralizado, veía los ojos de la chica y solo encontraba dolor en ellos y soledad- "tal vez debería acabar con su miseria"- trato de hacer mas presión con la katana pero su cuerpo no respondía, estaba completamente paralizado- "por que? Por que no puedo matarla?"-

-de una vez Sasuke, solo por esta vez no seas cruel y hazlo o es que no soy suficientemente buena para morir en tus manos-

- "no te mato porque no puedo hacerlo"- retira su katana lentamente y vuelve a guardarla -no vuelvas a seguirme nunca- dicho eso salta a un árbol alejándose del lugar mientras escucha los sollozos de Sakura desaparecer en la lejanía.

**Fin Flash Back**

……………………………………

-en ese momento, no se por que no pude matarla, desde que deje Konoha, ella dejo de importarme, ella y Naruto dejaron de significar algo para mi, ellos solo me hacían débil y retrasaban mis objetivos, si la hubiera matado, no seria una carga mas, pero no pude hacerlo, no fui capaz de matarla¿por que?-

Sasuke se recuesta bajo un árbol a tratar de conciliar el sueño, pero cada vez que cerraba sus ojos, solo veía los ojos jades de Sakura, esos ojos sin vida y vacios, llenos de dolor y sufrimiento, así que se levanta bruscamente

-demonios, hasta en mis pensamientos me molestas, por que no sales de mi cabeza, llevo meses sin dormir ya que siempre que cierro los ojos ese maldito recuerdo me atormenta- toma sus cosas y salta a un árbol -mejor continuare mi viaje y me preparo ya que se que no seré bien recibido-

El shinobi empieza a viajar en dirección hacia la aldea escondida entre las hojas, mientras mas recuerdos invaden su mente, tratando de sacar a la que una vez fue su compañera de equipo en la infancia, pero trayendo aun recuerdos peores a su cabeza.

**Flash Back**

…………………………………..

-muere de una vez- dice Sasuke mientras atraviesa el pecho de Itachi con su katana

-bien hecho Sasuke, lo lograste pero perdiste algo mas importante- dice Itachi débilmente mientras sonríe de forma algo torcida y cae al suelo

-de que hablas? Esto es solo lo que necesitaba, con esto mi venganza y mi vida esta completa-

-pero a que costo? Pensé que eras mas inteligente hermanito, abandonaste a tus amigos, traicionaste a tu aldea, vendiste tu alma a Orochimaru, todo para matarme y ahora que lo hiciste que te queda? No tienes un hogar al cual regresar, no tienes personas que confíen en ti ni que te quieran, estas solo ahora, ya no tienes nada-

-eso no es cierto!!!-

-claro que si y lo sabes muy bien, acéptalo Sasuke yo gane, me mataste, si lo hiciste pero ahora no eres nadie, no eres nada, solo un traidor, un desertor condenado a vagar solo-

-cállate!!!!-

-por supuesto que lo hare, no volverás a escuchar mas la verdad salir de mis labios- eso fue lo ultimo que Itachi dice, para cerrar sus ojos para siempre

-tú tuviste la culpa de todo, si no fuera por ti yo nunca me habría convertido en esto, nunca hubiera hecho lo que hice!!!!- le gritaba furioso al cuerpo inerte de su hermano

**Fin del Flash Back**

………………………………………

-que idiota soy, por supuesto que no fue culpa de Itachi, bueno el empezó esto, pero yo fui el único culpable de todo, yo mismo me condene a esto y solo por dejarme llevar por mi odio, fui el único culpable de perder a mis amigos, mi aldea, la confianza y el cariño de otros, fui el único que me coloco en donde estoy.-

Se detiene por unos instantes y suspira de forma pesada, su mirada se vuelve melancólica y lleva su vista al cielo.

- ahora regreso a la aldea que alguna vez fue mi hogar, con la esperanza de que aun haya alguien a quien le alegre mi regreso, esperando que alguien pueda perdonarme pero aun mas importante tratando de encontrar la respuesta a la pregunta que me ha atormentado desde hace tantos meses ¿Por qué no pude matarte Sakura?-

**Flash Back**

……………………………………….

-eres un traidor Sasuke, después de lo que hice por ti, el poder que te di, vienes a matarme?- dice Orochimaru sonriendo

-Itachi esta muerto, eso era lo que quería, ya no necesito nada de ti, ya no eres útil-

-y que harás después de que me mates? A donde iras? Crees que en Konoha te recibirán con los brazos abiertos? No tienes lugar a donde ir-

-no es tu problema-

-sabes que tengo la razón Sasuke, aun así tú mismo puedes matarme y comprobarlo- sonríe más abiertamente

- nunca lo sabré si no lo intento- se prepara para pelear

- no digas que no te lo advertí-

Una gran pelea se desata, Sasuke era muy fuerte y había mejorado notablemente, su odio lo hizo fuerte, minutos mas tarde el Uchiha se encontraba de pie frente al cadáver del que alguna vez uno de los tres grandes Sennin legendarios de Konoha.

-eso es todo, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí-

Se marcha a paso lento, después acaba con todo lo que alguna vez hizo parte de su venganza y su traición, deja atrás la vestimenta de la aldea del sonido, para usar un traje con la insignia de su clan, deja su katana y mira por ultima vez el lugar del cual hizo parte tanto tiempo.

**Fin Flash Back**

……………………………………..

-demonios por que no puedo concentrarme? Debo de dejar de pensar en todo esto o me volveré loco-

El chico sacude su cabeza tratando de retirar todos esos recuerdos de su mente, cierra los ojos, pero otra vez, allí están de nuevos esos ojos jades carentes de vida, bañados en lágrimas, implorando acabar con su sufrimiento.

-por que no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza? Por que me atormentas?-

-Hace mucho tiempo morí Sasuke, tu me mataste con tus palabras, mi alma se marchito, ya no tengo nada- las palabras de Sakura retumbaban en la cabeza de Sasuke, no podía dejar de oírlas -Ya nada tiene sentido, ya nada cambiara, mátame y libra a este mundo de mi molesta presencia-

- Sakura- susurra al viento

Continúa su camino hacia su destino, temiendo realmente por lo que encontraría allí. Después de varias horas, recuerdos del pasado e innumerables preguntas, Sasuke Uchiha divisa a lo lejos las grandes y majestuosas puertas de Konoha.

- llego el momento- dice avanzando de forma decidida para detenerse finalmente frente a aquellas puertas y obsérvalas con nostalgia, suspira tratando de armarse de valor y da su primer paso hacia el interior de la aldea

CONTINUARA……………..

**Espero que les haya gustado, muchisimas gracias por leer y agradezco mucho sus opiniones, se que mucho odiaran a Sasuke y aun mas en el proximo capi, pero creanme que mejorara, bueno de nuevo felicidades Alexa-chan y gracias a todos**


	2. Regreso

**kyaaaa!! estoy muy feliz pos sus comentarios y que les haya gustado mi historia, me alegro mucho, tambien que a alexa-chan le haya gustado tanto su pequeño regalito n.n me esforzare mucho para que a todos les siga gustando, de nuevo muchas gracias a todos y no se preocupen con Sasuke que todo ira mejor, los dejo con el capi**

" " pensamientos  
-------- cambio de escena  
(N/A) Notas de la autora  
descripción de la situación

Flash Back/ recuerdo

**Regreso**

-llego el momento- dice Sasuke avanzando de forma decidida para detenerse finalmente frente a aquellas puertas y obsérvalas con nostalgia, suspira tratando de armarse de valor y da su primer paso hacia el interior de la aldea

No había avanzado nada cuando es detenido por ninjas de la aldea, que cierran su paso y lo observan fijamente, se detienen en el escudo de la familia Uchiha, pero aun así, desean confirmar sus dudas

- identifícate- ordena el ninja

-Sasuke Uchiha- con su pose seria de siempre -he vuelto-

-te llevaremos con la Hokage- dice el ninja mientras los demás espectadores se secreteaban y comentaban entre ellos

-si-

Minutos más tarde, Sasuke se encontraba en frente de la Hokage que lo analizaba y miraba de forma seria y desconfiada.

-con que acabaste con Itachi y Orochimaru y ahora deseas volver?- Tsunade lo mira de forma seria pero interesada

-así es, es algo que he decidido, entiendo si usted e incluso muchas personas no están de acuerdo con esta decisión, pero es algo que realmente deseo y estoy dispuesto a pagar cualquier costo por conseguirlo- responde el Uchiha de una manera muy decidida y observando fijamente los ojos de la rubia

-veo que tus palabras son reales Sasuke Uchiha, pero causaste mucho daño a varias personas, aun así el que eliminaras a Orochimaru y a Itachi Uchiha ha sido un gran logro que soluciona muchos de los problemas de esta aldea- guarda silencio por unos momentos -esta bien te permitiré regresar pero estarás bajo vigilancia-

- muchas gracias Tsunade-sama-

-aun así sabes que las cosas no serán fáciles, ya nada es igual y las personas cambian, tendrás que afrontar muchas cosas-

-lo se, estoy dispuesto a ello-

-muy bien, bienvenido Sasuke Uchiha, shinobi de Konoha- abre el cajón de su escritorio y saca una banda con el símbolo de la hoja y se la da al joven

-muchas gracias- Sasuke toma la banda, hace una reverencia y se retira

-no es necesario ponerte un castigo Sasuke, tendrás la tarea mas difícil de todo el mundo, recuperar la amistad de Sakura y de Naruto- dice la Hokage al viento mientras toma una copa de sake

Sasuke caminaba por las calles de la que alguna vez fue su hogar y volvía a abrirle sus puertas, muchas cosas habían cambia desde que se había marchado, ya no era el mismo lugar de antes y el ya no era el mismo chico, debía comenzar desde cero y sabia donde debía hacerlo.

-Naruto- se dirigió a paso lento hacia el Ichiraku ramen donde sabia que encontraría al rubio, al entrar efectivamente este se encontraba allí, se acerco de forma sigilosa y lo saludo -hola-

-esa voz- dijo Naruto aun de espaldas mientras un escalofrió recorría su espalda, su cara se lleno de rabia y apretó sus puños fuertemente para girar y golpear a Sasuke en el rostro -tu!!! Regresaste-

-Na…Naruto- Sasuke aun no asimilaba que lo hubiera golpeado, estaba casi en shock

-maldito, para que regresaste?!! Debiste de haberte quedado con los de tu clase- el rubio observaba al Uchiha con una mirada llena de odio

-como ves regrese, no era eso lo que querías?-

-así es, pero eso fue antes de lo que hiciste cuando aun tenía la esperanza de que tu alma no estuviera tan podrida, pero me equivoque, solo espero que si regresaste no te atrevas a volver a acercarte a mi o a Sakura-chan porque no respondo-

- "Sakura" donde esta ella? Donde esta Sakura?-

-no te diré nada y te lo repito no te le acerques- Naruto sale muy enfadado del negocio

- "Naruto, que paso contigo?"- piensa de forma muy triste mientras ve al rubio desaparecer entre la gente, casi que acabando todo a su paso

-No deberías de sorprenderte Sasuke- dice alguien detrás de el

-Kakashi- observa a su ex-sensei de forma detenida -que le sucede?-

-es lo menos que debes esperar después de todo lo que has hecho-

-lo se- Sasuke baja su cabeza tristemente -y tu no vas a golpearme ni a gritarme?-

-estoy decepcionado de ti y no te lo niego aun así, todos cometemos nuestros errores y hacemos cosas impensables por lo que consideramos correcto para nosotros y yo no soy nadie para juzgarte-

- gracias- lo mira un segundo -podemos hablar?-

- supongo que si- los dos empiezan a caminar y se dirigen a un campo de entrenamiento

-se que le cause mucho daño a Naruto y es una pregunta muy tonta la que te voy a hacer, pero por que Naruto se comporta así?-

-esta dolido-

-nunca lo había visto de esa forma-

-Naruto es una persona muy impulsiva y toma muy en serio su sufrimiento, pero mas aun el de las personas que quiere-

-que quieres decir con eso?-

-Sakura-

-que hay con ella?- pregunta el Uchiha algo impaciente

-Naruto esta muy enfadado contigo por lo que le sucedió a Sakura-

-no creo que haya sido para tanto, ella sabia muy en claro mis sentimientos y mis objetivos, jamás le di alas para que pensara una cosa diferente ni se alentara a buscarme, jama le di esperanzas de nada, pero ella se torturaba sola- dice de forma indiferente

-ella lo hacia porque te quería, cuando las cosas son así, no importa cuando te pisoteen o te lastimen, aun así sigues intentándolo hasta ser capaz de morir por ello-

-"morir" donde esta Sakura?-

-en el hospital-

-le sucedió algo malo?-

- nada, ella es ninja medico así que trabaja allí, supongo que iras a verla, pero antes debes de enterarte de algo, la razón de porque Naruto te guarda rencor-

-esta bien te escucho-suspira aburrido

-desde que te fuiste Sakura se deprimió bastante, ya no era la misma, todo el tiempo estaba triste aun así Naruto siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa y había días en los que se levantaba radiante, solo por la esperanza de que tu regresarías, Naruto no dejaba que se decayera y le prometía que te traería de vuelta- Kakashi se queda callado

- y que pasa con eso?-

-luego llego ese día, Sakura fue a recoger algunas plantas medicinales al bosque, cuando te vio, realmente no se bien lo que paso entre ustedes, Naruto y yo fuimos a buscarla ya que habíamos quedado de vernos en el campo de plantas pero ella no estaba, cuando la encontramos, estaba arrodillada en el suelo, con su rostro cubriendo sus lagrimas y murmurando una serie de cosas-

-"ese día, ese recuerdo que no me deja tranquilo"- Sasuke agacha la cabeza trayendo a su mente el recuerdo que lo atormentaba

-decía una y otra vez tu nombre y se preguntaba por que? Por que no la mataste?- su rostro se torna triste -Naruto y yo nos acercamos a ella, pero para sorpresa nuestra en fracciones de segundo, Sakura tomo un kunai y lo clavo en su pecho frente a nuestro ojos-

-que???- ahora si Sasuke estaba sorprendido, no podía creerlo

-Naruto y yo estábamos paralizados, Sakura se desangraba lentamente frente a nosotros mientras no dejaba de murmurar tu nombre, cuando por fin reaccione la tome en brazos y la lleve al hospital, por un poco mas y hubiera muerto, Tsunade-sama dio todo de ella para salvarla-

-no…no puedo creerlo "no pensé que le hubiera causado tanto daño"-

-un mes después de recuperación Sakura pudo salir del hospital, aunque ya no era la misma, antes al menos le sonreía aunque sea a Naruto, ahora su semblante siempre esta serio e inexpresivo, no habla casi con nadie y cuando lo hace solo se limita a decir lo necesario, aun así en sus ojos siempre se puede ver una gran tristeza, todo el día se encierra en el hospital, sale muy tarde y llega muy temprano en la mañana, a Naruto le dolió mucho ver a Sakura así, por un momento el y yo sentimos que la perdimos, desde eso Naruto cambio mucho, ya no es hiperactivo como antes, su mirada siempre esta seria y melancólica, se toma muy en serio todo y no habla con los demás como antes-

-yo…yo no se que decir "les cause mucho dolor a todos, jamás podrán perdonarme"-

-me alegro que hayas regresado Sasuke, eres un gran ninja y serás de mucha ayuda para la aldea, además a pesar de todo yo te aprecio mucho, solo espero que puedas volverte a ganar aunque sea la confianza de Naruto y de Sakura, ya que será muy difícil para ti-

-muchas gracias Kakashi- después de eso se aleja a su casa sintiéndose aun peor que cuando llego

Sasuke llego a su casa, trato en vano de organizar todo con la esperanza de sacar todos los pensamientos que lo atormentaban de su cabeza, pero le era imposible, todo lo que le conto Kakashi lo tenia muy presente y cada vez tenia menos esperanza de recuperar a sus amigos.

-cuando me marche nada me importaba, ya Naruto y Sakura no eran nada para mi, no significaban nada, pensé que había desechado esos sentimientos, pero me equivoque, cuando Orochimaru e Itachi me decían que jamás podría recuperar a mis amigos me negaba a aceptarlo, me dolía pensarlo por mucho que me dijera lo contrario, aunque quería con toda mi alma que ellos desaparecieran no podía hacerlo, aun en lo mas profundo de mi interior trataba de retenerlos, aunque sea sus recuerdos-

Trato de no pensar mas por unos momentos cuando la vio, la fotografía del equipo 7 que durante tanto tiempo estuvo bocabajo sobre aquel escritorio, la tomo entre sus manos y quito el polvo suavemente, observo los detalles de cada una de las personas que aprecian en el retrato y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, la tomo con cuidado como si de un tesoro se tratara y la coloco al lado de su cama

-no me daré por vencido, no me importa que Naruto o Sakura me odien, no importa lo que tenga que hacer, los recuperare, se que me equivoque y ahora es tiempo de enmendar mis errores-

Observa la fotografía una vez mas de forma decidida, sonríe y sale de su casa con mucha prisa, muchos lo veían por las calles y murmuraba, pero el no les daba importancia, solo tenia una cosa en mente, llegar al hospital.

Momentos después entro al hospital, camino de forma detenida admitiendo por primera vez que tenía miedo de lo que fuera a encontrar, pero no entendía el por que se sentía así? El por que tenia esa ansiedad y ese miedo de ver a la que alguna vez fue su compañera? Por que no dejaba de pensar en ella? suspiro hondamente y avanzo para detenerse a pocos metros de la doctora de cabellos rosas que llenaba unas hojas sin expresión alguna.

-Sakura- dijo de forma baja pero audible para la chica que giro lentamente para observar a los ojos al Uchiha

-Sasuke- dice de forma fría y sin ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo ver a Sasuke Uchiha frente a ella después de lo que había pasado o simplemente como se mira a un desconocido, sin sentimiento alguno.

Sasuke la observo y sintió un gran dolor, el tenerla frente y que lo mirara como un desconocido, con esos ojos vacios y carentes de vida ¿Qué había hecho?

CONTINUARA…………

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, esta algo dramatico pero tranquilos que yo solo escribo historias con finales felices, eso si, hay que atravesar muchos obstaculos para llegra a ellos jijiji bueno espero que les haya gustado y tratare de seguirlo pronto, muchas gracias a todos**


	3. El equipo 7

**waaaa disculpenme por la eterna demora, lo siento mucho pero tengo tantas cosas que hacer y ademas estoy enferma T.T pero no se preocupen continuare la historia. Quiero agradecerles atodos por leer y por sus comentatios, de verdad me animan a escribir, buena aqui tienen la continuacion, disfrutenla **

" " pensamientos  
-------- cambio de escena  
(N/A) Notas de la autora  
descripción de la situación

Flash Back/ recuerdo

**El equipo 7**

-Sakura- dijo Sasuke de forma baja pero audible para la chica que giro lentamente para observar a los ojos al Uchiha

-Sasuke-dice Sakura de forma fría y sin ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo ver a Sasuke Uchiha frente a ella después de lo que había pasado o simplemente como se mira a un desconocido, sin sentimiento alguno.

-regrese- articulo sin saber que mas decir

-eso veo- dice la chica sin la mas mínima expresión -bien por ti, ahora con permiso tengo que trabajar- dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar

-espera- ella se detuvo -podemos hablar?-

-créeme que tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer, debo trabajar y tengo prioridades y créeme Sasuke que tu no entras en ellas- lo miro como si nada y se fue caminado despacio

-Sa….Sakura -se quedo helado, aun no asimilaba lo que acababa de suceder, cuando por fin reacciono dio media vuelta y se devolvió a su casa donde trato de dormir sin éxito alguno

A la mañana siguiente

-demonios acabo de llegara la aldea y ya me están llamando para una misión- Sasuke gruñía mientras se vestía, su mirada se dirigió a la fotografía al lado de su cama -Sakura hmp has cambiado mucho, aunque yo se que yo tengo la culpa no voy a humillarme por ti, aun soy Sasuke Uchiha y tengo mi orgullo- dijo no muy convencido

Salió rápidamente hacia el despacho de la Hokage y su sorpresa fue grande al encontrar allí a Sakura y a Naruto, de pie con un semblante completamente serio en silencio

-buenos días Sasuke- lo saludo Tsunade

-buenos días-

-que demonios hace el aquí?- grita Naruto con furia al ver al Uchiha

-tranquilo Naruto- dice Sakura como si nada colocando su mano frente al rubio, Naruto gruño y se quedo quieto

-les explicare cuando Kakashi llegue- Tsunade se queda en silencio

- ya estoy aquí-dice el aludido entrando por la ventana

-bien, iré al punto, el equipo 7 regresa a partir de este momento-

-que??!!!!- gritan Sasuke y Naruto al mismo tiempo

-usted esta loca, no trabajare con el por nada del mundo-

-no lo estoy preguntando Naruto, lo estoy ordenando, si tienes algún problema supéralo-

- tranquilos, calmémonos todos- Kakashi trata de calmar las cosas-por supuesto que no hay problema Tsunade-sama ahora con su permiso nos retiramos-

-hasta pronto Tsunade-sama- Sakura hace una reverencia y sale detrás de Kakashi, seguida de Naruto que iba muy enfadado

-lo hizo apropósito no es así?- le pregunta Sasuke a la Hokage algo molesto antes de salir detrás de su equipo

-así es Sasuke, no creías que te dejaría regresar a la aldea como si nada, aquí tienes tu castigo- Tsunade sonrió ampliamente

-hmp- la miro molesto y se fue con el resto

Momentos después el reconstruido equipo 7 se encontraba reunido en uno de los campos de entrenamiento en completo silencio

-y bien? Cual es la misión Kakashi-sensei?- pregunta Sakura de forma fría

-debemos llevar un documento muy importante a la aldea escondida entre las nubes-

-un viaje? Yo no pasare ni un solo día al lado del "vengador"- dice Naruto muy molesto

-cállate baka que a mi tampoco me agrada la idea de pasar no se cuantos días contigo- le responde el Uchiha fastidiado

-entonces te debiste de haber quedado besándole los pies a Orochimaru- responde el rubiode forma retadora

-date por muerto- Sasuke iba a lanzarse a atacar a Naruto cuando por poco y una shuriken se clava en su cuello

- Sakura-chan, por que no me dejaste dale su merecido a este traidor?- pregunta Naruto molesto a la chica que sacaba tres shuriken mas dispuesta a usarlos

-no voy a tolerar peleas innecesarias si tenemos una misión, así que cálmense los dos o yo me encargare de calmarlos- dice la kunoichi con una mirada asesina apuntando a ambos con las armas

-como quieras Sakura-chan-

-hmp "cuando se volvió tan fuerte y tan rápida, no me di cuenta cuando me lanzo la shuriken, además esa mirada dice claramente que es capaz de atravesarnos con las armas sin siquiera dudarlo"- pensaba Sasuke disimulando su asombro

-bien, como veo que Sakura los tranquilizo, aclaremos algunos puntos sobre la misión- Kakashi los observa

-si como sea- responde Sakura

-bien, partiremos mañana al amanecer, nos encontraremos en las puertas de la aldea y no quiero peleas ni problemas de ningún tipo, entre ninguno de ustedes, tampoco quiero agresiones físicas ni verbales-

-no pida milagros Kakashi-sensei- Naruto mira con odio a Sasuke

- si, se que eso no será posible- suspira el ninja copia aburrido

-eso es todo?-

-así es-

-entonces nos vemos mañana- Sakura desaparece en una nube de humo

-bien, entonces así quedamos, me voy y por favor no se maten- Kakashi desaparece al igual que Sakura

Sasuke y Naruto se quedan parados mirándose fijamente sin decir una palabra, después de unos minutos ambos dan media vuelta y se van por el lado contrario al otro. Sasuke caminaba por la aldea perdido en sus pensamientos.

- "no culpo a Naruto, el tiene toda la razón en odiarme, aun así, de alguna forma me duele que tenga tanta furia hacia mi y Sakura, es tan indiferente, tan seria, tan callada, tan fría, no es Sakura, ella no es la Sakura que conocí, pero eso a mi que me importa? Por que me afecta? Demonios debo de estar loco"- piensa Sasuke fastidiado mientras gira y cambia de repente su rumbo camino al hospital, al poco tiempo ya se encuentra allí

-Sasuke Uchiha- dice Shizune al verlo ingresar al hospital

- busco a Sakura-

-ella se encuentra trabajando y esta algo ocupada-

-eso no me interesa-

- esta bien te llevare con ella- suspira cansada -pero no te garantizo que puedas hablar con ella-

-hare el intento- responde fríamente mientras sigue a Shizune

-Sakura, Sasuke Uchiha desea hablar contigo-

-estoy ocupada- responde Sakura sin mirarlos mientras cura la herida de un ninja

-no tengo ninguna prisa- Sasuke se cruza de brazos

-es tu problema- no le da importancia y continua con su trabajo

-Sasuke, deberías irte- dice Shizune algo nerviosa

-no tengo nada mejor que hacer, así que esperare hasta que se desocupe-

-esta bien, como quieras- dice Shizune aburrida y le apunta una silla puedes sentarte mientras tanto se marcha

-gracias- Sasuke se sienta y observa a Sakura trabajar

La horas pasaban y Sasuke observaba a Sakura andar por todos lados atendiendo pacientes, curando heridos y llenando formas y ella hacia todo eso totalmente concentrada, no le daba ni siquiera una mirada y no reparaba en el, como si en esa silla no hubiera nadie sentado.

- "es buena, ha mejorado bastante, no sabia que fuera una ninja medico y una tan buena, pero aun así, su indiferencia me lastima, acaso es esto lo que ella sintió todo este tiempo"-

-no piensas irte no es así- dice Sakura frente a Sasuke de repente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos

- no, no me iré hasta que hablemos-

-no tengo interés en hacerlo- alza los hombros restándole importancia

-pues es una lastima ya que llevo todo el día aquí sentado y no pienso irme hasta que hablemos- le sonríe con superioridad

- solo interrumpes mi trabajo y estorbas en el- le responde Sakura ácidamente, el la mira sorprendido -te daré diez minutos, tengo trabajo que hacer-

- hmp- el chico se pone de pie y camina hacia la cafetería seguido por Sakura, se sientan en una mesa

- y bien?- pregunta la chica mientras bebe un café

-que sucede contigo?-

-nada- responde inexpresiva

-pues parece todo lo contrario-

-y eso te importa o acaso te afecta?- dice en tono burlón

-esa faceta de chica a la que no le importa nada ni nadie no te queda-

-es una lastima ya que te tendrás que acostumbrar a ella, la veras todos los días y no esperes encontrar algo mas en mi porque te quedaras mucho mas que unas cuantas horas sentado en el hospital esperando-

- has cambiado mucho- dice tristemente

- no Sasuke yo no he cambiado, solo he abierto los ojos-

-hacia que?-

-muchos años de mi vida los desperdicie siendo la patética Sakura que todos conocieron, la niñita llorona a la que todos aborrecían y nadie soportaba, en especial tu, ya era hora de dejar de llorar y madurar un poco con crees?- dice todo eso como si nada

- antes al menos estabas viva-

- tu me mataste Sasuke- lo mira fríamente

-tratas de hacerme sentir culpable por lo que sucede contigo?-

-para nada Sasuke, créeme que el que te sientas culpable o no, no me importa en lo mas mínimo ni mucho menos lo que pienses, ahora tengo mejores cosas que hacer en mi vida que preocuparme por lo que piensas o sientas, aunque por supuesto si me preocupara a ti tampoco te interesaría eso, así que como estamos todo esta bien y todos somos felices-

- tú no eres feliz y yo tampoco lo soy- Sasuke baja la cabeza

-tienes razón yo no lo soy, pero eso ahora ya no importa, da igual, después de todo que es la felicidad?- decía Sakura de una forma tan fría y carente de sentimiento -además tu si eres feliz, mataste a Itachi, eso era lo que querías, bien por ti-

-Sakura -cada vez se sorprendía mas y eso lo hacia sentir mas culpable

-bien, se acabo el tiempo- la kunoichi se levanto de la mesa y se fue

- "maldición, no debería importarme en lo mas mínimo lo que dices, pero cada palabra tuya me duele mas que nada, por que? Por que cada mirada se me clava como un kunai? Esto es muy molesto, no puedo soportarlo"- piensa el Uchiha mientras la ve alejarse- se acabo la hora de jugar Sakura Haruno, te recuperare así sea lo ultimo que haga

CONTINUARA……………

**Espero que les haya gustado, les prometo que me esforzare para traerles pronto el siguiente capitulo, muchas gracias por todo y les envio un super abrazo**


	4. La mision

**Hola, se que lo repito mucho pero disculpen la demora, como ya saben es el estudio y ademas ahora estoy enferma T.T aqui les traigo el cap y espero que les guste y muchas gracias a todos los que pasan por este fic **

" " pensamientos  
-------- cambio de escena  
(N/A) Notas de la autora  
descripción de la situación

Flash Back/ recuerdo

**La misión**

A la mañana siguiente

Sasuke se levanto y se alisto para salir a la misión con el recién reconstruido equipo 7, la idea no le entusiasmaba en lo mas mínimo, le aburría y es mas, le preocupaba hasta cierto punto, tenia miedo de tener que compartir tanto tiempo con Sakura y Naruto después de lo ocurrido, pero si tenia algo muy claro en la mente, pasara lo que pasara recuperaría la amistad de Sakura y Naruto, estaba muy decidido a lograrlo y no desistiría.

Era muy temprano, aun el sol no salía y todo seguía oscuro, iba camino a las puertas de la aldea, pensando que tendría que esperar a sus compañeros quien sabe hasta que hora, pero se sorprendió al ver allí a Sakura y a Naruto hablando, se acerco de forma calmada

- buenos días- saludo Sasuke de forma pausada

- buenos días- contesto Sakura fríamente sin voltear a mirarlo

-¬¬ - Naruto solo lo miro mal y no le contesto

-parece que hay algo que no ha cambiado, Kakashi sigue llegando tarde- el pelinegro suspira y se sienta en el piso

-será lo único que no ha cambiado- dice Sakura seria

-que quieres decir con eso?- Sasuke levanta una ceja

-por si no lo has notado ya no es lo mismo, ya no somos el equipo 7 solo somos un equipo de simples ninjas contratados para una misión y deseando regresar lo mas pronto posible- dice el rubio fastidiado

-si las cosas son así es porque ustedes lo quieren- responde el Uchiha aparentando restarle importancia al asunto

-claro que no, yo nunca quise esto, yo nunca quise que acabáramos así, como tres desconocidos que no pueden ser ya ni siquiera compañeros, tú empezaste con esto, así que no trates de culparnos a nosotros- dice Naruto alterado

-Naruto- Sasuke agacha la cabeza de forma triste -tienes razón-

-por que regresaste Sasuke?- pregunta Sakura por primera vez con sentimiento pero muy tristemente

- yo regrese por ustedes- responde el aludido dándoles la espalda -se que todo esto ha sido mi culpa y se que tienen todo el derecho a odiarme, por mi es que estamos así, les hice mucho daño a todos y merezco que me traten como quieran, pero al igual que tu Naruto, nunca quise esto- apretaba sus puños con fuerza

-Sasuke- Naruto voltea el rostro apretando los dientes y los puños

Sakura no dice nada y esconde la cabeza entre sus piernas y se queda en silencio

-hola- saluda Kakashi apareciendo en una nube de humo pero calla al ver la escena y su semblante se pone triste -vamos?-

-si - Sakura se pone de pie y toma su mochila

- terminemos esto rápido- dice Naruto

Todos se miran y se observan unos segundos para voltear sus rostros y salir de la aldea sin decir una sola palabra o volver a observarse entre ellos; todos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos y nadie era capaz de decir nada que no terminara en una pelea o una ráfaga de dolor.

El silencio era horrorosamente torturador, llevaban medio día de viaje y sin una sola palabra o una sola mirada, Sasuke se estaba desesperando, no sabia que Naruto y Sakura pudieran permanecer tanto tiempo en silencio.

-Kakashi, cuanto falta?- pregunta Sasuke

-la aldea escondida entre las nubes esta bastante retirada, son tres días de viaje, así que esta noche descansaremos y mañana seguiremos, no nos conviene agotarnos, además tenemos tiempo suficiente para la misión-

- "genial, tres días de puro silencio, rodeado de la gente que mas me odia"- piensa el Uchiha sarcásticamente

-Naruto, Sakura, como van?- pregunta el jounnin tratando de romper el incomodo silencio

- no pasa nada, voy bien- dice la kunoichi sin mirar a nadie

-yo igual, entre mas pronto lleguemos y finalice esta misión será mejor- responde Naruto molesto

-vamos, como les digo no hay prisa así que por favor, los quiero a todos calmados y relajados entendido- Kakashi los mira de reojo

-hmp- Sasuke estaba fastidiado

-lo que sea- Naruto molesto

-aja- suspira Sakura

-bien, la tarde esta cayendo, este terreno es muy peligroso por la noche así que acamparemos aquí- informa Kakashi

-es muy pronto, así no vamos a llegar pronto- reclama el rubio

- no nos vamos a ir cansados Naruto-

-Kakashi-sensei tiene razón, mañana seguiremos- dice la kunoichi sentándose en el suelo

-bien, Naruto arma el campamento, Sakura encárgate de la comida, Sasuke y yo daremos un recorrido por los alrededores para asegurarnos que estemos seguros- todos asienten con la cabeza y Kakashi y Sasuke se marchan

-Sakura-chan?- dice Naruto al ver a los otros dos partir

-que sucede Naruto?- le pregunta Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa

- estas bien?-

-por que no debería de estarlo?-

-tú sabes por que, dime que sientes-

-nada -Naruto la mira tristemente y ella lleva su mano a su pecho -no siento nada aquí, es como si no hubiera nada, solo un gran agujero, no me duele, no me causa sensación alguna-

- perdóname Sakura-chan- la abraza

-por que Naruto? No tengo nada que perdonarte- le corresponde el abrazo

- no pude protegerte, no puede cuidarte y alejarte del dolor, es mi culpa que estés así-

-no lo es Naruto, tu eres lo único que me queda, lo único que me mantiene en pie, no es tu culpa, solo la mía por ser tan tonta todo este tiempo, pero ya no mas, ya no dejare que nadie me lastime, no le daré la oportunidad a nadie de hacerlo- se recuesta en las piernas de Naruto

-yo no dejare que nadie te haga daño mi Sakura-chan- empieza a acariciar suavemente la cabeza de Sakura

Mientras tanto

- como te ha ido?- pregunta Kakashi

-desastroso, ambos me odian- responde Sasuke desanimado

-te dije que seria difícil-

-si, lo sabia, pero no pensé que fuera para tanto y ahora esta misión para acabar de completar y todo gracias a esa vieja de la Hokage que se quiere vengar de mi- dice muy molesto

- aceptemos que escogió un buen castigo para ti y como fastidiarte- responde con una sonrisa

-no me parece gracioso, ahora ya no se ni que hacer-

-vamos no te darás por vencido-

- por supuesto que no lo hare, no me importa lo que tenga que hacer, nada me detendrá-

-eso era lo que quería escuchar, pero por favor Sasuke ante todo se paciente y no vayas a perder la calma, entendiste-

-si, si lo se, no tienes que decírmelo- responde fastidiado

-si claro, al parecer todo esta bien en los alrededores y no tenemos problemas regresemos con Naruto y con Sakura-

-esta bien-

Los dos se devolvieron al campamento, Sasuke iba detrás de Kakashi como no queriendo llegar, cuando lo hicieron Sasuke se quedo estático al ver a Sakura recostada sobre las piernas de Naruto mientras el sobaba su cabeza y le sonreía. Sin saber por que una extraña furia se apodero de el y apretaba con fuerzas sus puños, tenia ganas de matar a Naruto.

Kakashi se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía con Sasuke y se apresuro a actuar antes de que cometiera una estupidez.

- ya regresamos- Kakashi se pone delante de Sakura y Naruto con una sonrisa -veo que no han alistado el campamento ni la comida- suspira

- por supuesto que no, al parecer están muy ocupados en otra cosa- dice Sasuke con odio en su voz

-lo sentimos sensei- dice la chica levantándose de suelo -me encargare de la comida- sentía como los ojos negros de Sasuke seguían cada uno de sus movimientos -se te ofrece algo Sasuke?- pregunta de forma indiferente

-no- Sasuke da la vuelta molesto y se sienta bajo un árbol

-me encargare del campamento- Naruto empezó a arreglarlo mientras Sasuke lo observaba fríamente desde el árbol -hey tu!! Ayúdame no voy a hacer todo el trabajo-

-es tu trabajo, no el mío, yo ya hice mi parte, ya habrías terminado si no hubieras perdido el tiempo en otras cosas-

-a ti que te importa lo que yo haga?-

-por supuesto que no me importa "solo aléjate de Sakura"- piensa Sasuke conteniendo las ganas de matar a Naruto

-ya dejen de pelear los dos y Sasuke, ayuda a Naruto- ordena Kakashi

-hmp- el Uchiha se levanto y empezó a armar el campamento dándose miradas asesinas con Naruto y peleando de vez en cuanto por los implementos para armar las carpas y la fogata

-esta la cena- informo Sakura y todos se sentaron a comer

-esta deliciosa Sakura-chan- le dice el rubio con una gran sonrisa

-me alegro que te gustara Naruto- dice devolviéndole la sonrisa

- hmp "que se traen estos dos? Hace un rato Sakura era un cubo de hielo y ahora le sonríe tiernamente a Naruto, aquí pasa algo raro, tengo ganas de asesinarlo"- piensa Sasuke conteniendose de nuevo

-si, esta delicioso, muy bien quiero que terminen de comer y todos a descansar, mañana partiremos cuando salga el sol-

-esta bien-

Terminaron de comer en silencio, Naruto se acostó a dormir y Kakashi hizo lo mismo, Sakura se encontraba sentada frente a la fogata y Sasuke sentado en la rama de un árbol.

-no tienes frio?- pregunto Sakura de improviso sin mirar a Sasuke

-un poco-

-deberías sentarte junto a la fogata-

-no quiero incomodarte- voltea su rostro

-como quieras- lo mira ofendida y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sasuke esta frente a ella muy cerca de su rostro

-aun así tengo frio- sonríe de forma superior y se sienta a su lado

-lo que sea- voltea su rostro y mira a otra parte

- Sakura, quiero preguntarte algo- la chica lo miro desinteresada -después de bueno…..tu sabes…que yo me fuera……te enamoraste de alguien mas?-

-eso es algo que no te interesa- responde de forma fría y se pone de pie

-podrías tan solo contestarme- dice tomándola de la muñeca y volviéndola a sentar a su lado

- te repito que eso es algo que no interesa-

-es Naruto?- pregunta Sasuke de forma sombría

-realmente no entiendo tu insistencia ni como podría importarte o afectarte eso, pero te responderé solo para que me dejes tranquila ya que me tiene fastidiada tu interrogatorio, Naruto es la persona mas importante para mi pero no, no me he enamorado de nadie mas ni pienso hacerlo, no le daré a nadie mas la oportunidad de arruinar mi vida como tu lo hiciste, no cometeré el mismo error dos veces, contento?- se suelta bruscamente y se acuesta a intentar dormir

-Sakura yo lo siento mucho, espero que puedas perdonarme- dice Sasuke mientras se pone de pie y se aleja del campamento

-Sasuke- susurra Sakura al escuchar lo último que dijo el chico y cierra sus ojos tristemente.

Sasuke camina a paso lento y se sienta al borde de un rio, observa las estrellas y sonríe tristemente luego agacha la cabeza y se queda así por unos minutos, luego habla

-que quieres Naruto?-

-es hora de arreglar las cosas- dice seriamente el rubio apareciendo tras el

- deberías de estar durmiendo-

-no puedo hacerlo-

-escuchaste mi conversación con Sakura no es así?-

-así es y hora de que tú y yo arreglemos todo aquí y ahora- su rostro se pone mas serio

-me parece bien- Sasuke se pone de pie y se para frente a Naruto, los dos se observan fijamente.

CONTINUARA……………………….

**bueno ese fue el capitulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado y agradezco mucho que hayan leido, tratare de no tardar con la continuacion matta-ne!!**


	5. Arreglando diferencias

**Hola, se que querran matarme porque esta vez en serio me demore mucho y de verdad les pido disculpas por eso, lo que pasa es ando muy enferma y a duras penas me levanto y para acabar de completar en la universidad me estan dejando trabajo como nunca y esta semana empiezo examenes T.T en serio lamento mucho la tardanza y disculpenme si los demas capitulos tardan tambien un poco, les dejo con el capitulo de hoy y espero que sea de su agrado**

" " pensamientos  
-------- cambio de escena  
(N/A) Notas de la autora  
descripción de la situación

Flash Back/ recuerdo

**Arreglando diferencias**

-que quieres Naruto?- pregunta Sasuke

-es hora de arreglar las cosas- dice seriamente el rubio apareciendo tras el

-deberías de estar durmiendo-

-no puedo hacerlo-

-escuchaste mi conversación con Sakura no es así?-

-así es y hora de que tú y yo arreglemos todo aquí y ahora- su rostro se pone mas serio

-me parece bien- Sasuke se pone de pie y se para frente a Naruto, los dos se observan fijamente.

-para que regresaste Sasuke?-

-ya se los había dicho, regrese por ustedes-

-eso no es cierto, si pensaras en nosotros nunca te hubieras ido con Orochimaru y nos hubieras abandonado!!- grita Naruto furioso lanzándole un puño a Sasuke, pero este lo detiene con la mano

-entiendo que no me creas y se que les hice mucho daño a todos, por fin lo entendí, aunque tuve que perderlos para llegar a reconocerlo- suelta la mano de Naruto

- y crees que regresarías y te recibiríamos con los brazos abiertos, piensas que llegar de la noche a la mañana y decir que te arrepientes es suficiente? Pues te equivocas, eso no borra todo lo que hiciste- le lanza un kunai a Sasuke

-tienes razón Naruto, pero eso no me detendrá- esquiva el kunai y activa su Sharingan

Después de eso empiezan una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, intercambiaban puños y patadas que lograban esquivar dificultosamente, llovían kunais y shuriken. Sasuke veía como Naruto lo miraba con enfado pero aun así atacaba tratando de desahogarse y apagar su ira, pero sin la intención de matarlo.

-kage bunshin no jutsu- aparecen cinco Narutos más

-sabes que eso no funciona conmigo, puedo ver a través de tus clones con mi Sharingan- le lanza con un kunai y destruye a los clones mientras el Naruto real lo observaba cruzado de -brazos no piensas pelear?-

-has mejorado mucho Sasuke, al parecer conseguiste el poder que querías al irte con esa serpiente rastrera, solo tengo una pregunta, a caso mi amistad y el amor de Sakura-chan lo valía?- dice esto ultimo con mucha rabia en la voz

-ya entiendo, que es lo que sucede, estas tan molesto conmigo por que los abandone y traicione tu amistad? O por que le rompí el corazón a Sakura?-

-es una pregunta muy tonta, estoy enojado por ambas cosas, aunque no te miento, para mi fue lo ultimo que pude resistir que Sakura-chan sufriera y cambiara tanto por tu culpa, tu la destruiste, como fuiste capaz de hacer sufrir a la persona que mas te amaba en este mundo, la persona que sin pensarlo seria capaz de morir por ti!!!- al decir eso golpea fuertemente a Sasuke lanzándolo varios metros lejos

-tenia razón, te duele Sakura no es así? Siempre la has amado y te duele que ella me ame a mí y que haya cambiado debido a eso- Sasuke se pone de pie escupiendo algo de sangre por el golpe y con algo de rabia

-no entiendes nada, sigues siendo tan ciego como siempre, Sakura-chan siempre ha sido la persona más especial para mí, pero no te guardo rencor porque ella te amara a ti, sino porque a ti nunca te importo ella y la lastimaste-

-es cierto lo que dices, pero también es cierto que siempre tuviste celos porque ella me amaba a mí-

-no entiendes nada, las cosas no son como tu piensas y si así lo fueran, que te importa, siempre la trataste como basura, que te importa si fuera cierto que la amo u otro lo hace? En que te afecta a ti eso? Por que insistes en estas cosas y actúas como si realmente te afectara?!!-

-porque la amo!!!!!- grita Sasuke de repente para quedar todo sumido en un inmenso silencio

Mientras tanto en el campamento

-ahh estos chicos- Kakashi suspira y se sienta a leer su libro -nada que puedes dormir Sakura?-

-no puedo hacerlo- Sakura se sienta en el suelo -y menos desde que Naruto se fue tras Sasuke-

-te preocupan no es así?-

-no lo niego- responde sin ninguna expresión

-no puedes dormir debido al hecho de que quien sabe si esos dos se están matando en este momento o al hecho de que te afecta la presencia de Sasuke y te pone a dudar sobre tus sentimientos?- pregunta el ninmja copia sin despegar la vista de su libro

- me saliste muy perspicaz Kakashi-sensei- lo mira fríamente

-se que Sasuke te hizo mucho daño y ni siquiera puedo imaginar como te sientes Sakura, pero se que aun sientes algo-

-la decepción nunca se borrara de mí-

-no solo es decepción, aun guardas esos sentimientos hacia el de cuando eras una niña- vio que la kunoichi iba a replicar así que la interrumpió -no trates de negarlo, no te esfuerces, se que aunque quieras no pensarlo ni sentirlo, aun le tienes aunque sea cariño a Sasuke, aunque actúes como si no te importara en lo mas mínimo-

Con Naruto y Sasuke

-la amas?- Naruto lo mira impresionado pero luego sonríe sínicamente y con rabia -la amas? Si la amaras las cosas no serian así, si eso fuera cierto Sakura-chan sonreiría como lo hacia antes, si de verdad la amaras no estaríamos aquí, tu no sabes lo que es el amor Sasuke, solo piensas en ti mismo y pasas sobre los demás para conseguir lo que quieres, ya nos lo has demostrado-

-te equivocas Naruto!!!- aprieta los puños con rabia -te confieso que antes no me importaba nada y tuve que pasar por mucho para poder darme cuenta de lo que siento y es cierto de verdad me duele su sufrimiento, yo la amo, amo a Sakura-

-que irónica suele ser la vida no te parece Sasuke- sonríe tristemente -hace algunos años Sakura andaba tras de ti rogándote como una niña enamorada mientras tu ni la determinabas, ahora es todo lo contrario, tu haces lo que sea para que ella te dirija aunque sea la palabra, mientras tu eres prácticamente un desconocido para ella, es cierto lo que dicen, nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que no lo pierde-

- tuve que aprenderlo del modo difícil- baja la cabeza

-eso parece- mira a otra parte

-debo confesarte que a pesar de saber todo lo que te hecho Naruto, te guardo algo de rabia-

-por que?-

-te admito que no puedo soportar como Sakura te habla a ti, como te sonríe, como te trata, cuando llegue al campamento y la vi abrazada a ti, recostada sobre tus piernas cuando a mi me trato como si no fuera nada, sentí una furia inmensa, tenia ganas de acabar contigo- apretaba los puños y los dientes con mas fuerza

-estabas celoso-

-dime la verdad Naruto, que hay entre Sakura y tu? Que sientes por ella?-

-Sakura-chan es la persona mas importante para mi, ella siempre ha sido la que ha estado a mi lado, me duele su sufrimiento y me alegra sus sonrisas- a cada palabra que decía Naruto, Sasuke se sentía cada vez mas enojado -yo quiero a Sakura-chan, ella es mi familia, ella es mi hermana-

-hermana?- pregunta confundido olvidándose de la rabia que sentía

-así es, Sakura-chan es como una hermana para mí y siempre será de esa forma, no te lo digo para hacerte sentir bien, lo hago porque esa es la verdad-

-ahora lo entiendo-

-que piensas hacer?-

- tratare de recobrar su amor, no importa todo lo que tenga que humillarme para lograrlo o si ella me pisoteara, no me importa, se que lo lograre-

-estas muy decidido- lo mira fijamente

-así es, no pienso echarme para atrás, pero no es solo Sakura, aun tengo algo mas que hacer-

-y que seria eso?-

-recuperar a mi mejor amigo-

En el campamento

-Sasuke no me importa- dice Sakura de forma fría mientras clava su vista en el cielo evitando la mirada interrogante de su sensei

-tu y yo sabemos muy bien que no es así, solo que estas a la defensiva porque estas asustada, tienes miedo de sufrir y volver a sentir el dolor que tu amor por Sasuke te ha ocasionado-

-lo mejor será descansar, mañana nos espera otro día de viaje y si estamos cansados tardaremos mas en llegar a la aldea escondida entre las nubes- vuelve a recostarse

-no me evadas Sakura- suspira -espero que lo que haya intentado hablar contigo te haga al menos reflexionar- cierra su libro y se recuesta también -tienes razón, mañana será un día largo y lo mejor será descansar, esperemos que Naruto y Sasuke no tarden ya que si no descansan nos retrasaran, buena noches Sakura-

- buenas noches Kakashi-sensei- da la vuelta y cierra sus ojos tratando de dormir mientras en su cabeza dan vueltas las palabras de su sensei

Mientras tanto

-recuperar a tu mejor amigo?-

-no solo lastime a Sakura, también te lastime a ti, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, todas la peleas y discusiones, siempre te he considerado como mi mejor amigo y como mi hermano- volta la mirada fastidiado -no estoy acostumbrado a esto, no es fácil-

-Sasuke-lo mira atentamente

-Naruto, por favor perdóname por todo lo malo que te he hecho- mira al rubio de forma firme y decidida

-Sasuke eres un tonto- le da un puño en el rostro que tira al Uchiha al suelo -pero aun así te perdono- en su rostro aparece una gran sonrisa mientras le da la mano a Sasuke para ayudarlo a levantar

-dobe, no era necesario que me golpearas- responde fríamente aceptando la ayuda del rubio, luego le sonríe -muchas gracias Naruto-

-de nada, pero aun así eso no cambia el hecho de que eres un baka- le saca la lengua en una mueca infantil

-ni el hecho de que eres un teme, sabes no tienes idea de cuento extrañaba esto- dice con una gran sonrisa

-yo también lo extrañaba- Naruto le sonríe pero luego se pone serio -vuelve a decirlo-

-que?-

-amas a Sakura-chan?-

-la amo, amo a Sakura- responde Sasuke serio

-eso quería oír, pero aun queda algo-

-que seria?-

-quiero que me demuestres a mí y a Sakura-chan que realmente la amas-

-esta bien, lo hare-

-creo que sobra decirte que no permitiré que vuelvas a lastimarla-

-tienes razón si sobra decirlo, porque no lo hare, no volveré a lastimar a Sakura, no pienso perderla de nuevo-

-bien confío en ti, ahora regresemos al campamento, mañana debemos de continuar nuestro camino a la aldea de la nube-

-es cierto- empiezan a caminar -por cierto Naruto, no te queda esa actitud seria y fría- sonríe

-tu también te ves raro como eres ahora, jamás me imagine al gran Sasuke Uchiha pidiéndole perdón a Naruto Uzumaki- dice entre risas

-ni una palabra mas teme-

Ambos llegan al campamento y se recuestan a dormir y descansar para prepararse para el día siguiente, mientras Sasuke y Naruto se acostaban, Kakashi sonreía bajo su mascara con los ojos cerrados.

CONTINUARA……………..

**Espero que les haya gustado y cualquier cosa ya saben que estoy abierta a todo tipo de comentarios, de nuevo les pido disculpas y me esforzare por continuar pronto, un abrazo enorme a todos**


	6. Demostrando lo que siento

**Hola, bueno como ya se convirtio en costumbre, perdon por la demora T.T se que querran matarme, pero en serio he estado ocupada, aun asi les prometo que no tardare tanto en los demas capitulos, muchisimas gracias por todos sus lindos comentario y animos y tambien muchas gracias a los que tan solo leen, disfruten del cap y nos vemos abajo**

" " pensamientos  
-------- cambio de escena  
(N/A) Notas de la autora  
descripción de la situación

Flash Back/ recuerdo

**Demostrando lo que siento**

A la mañana siguiente

-muy bien, a levantarse, debemos comer para partir lo mas pronto posible si no queremos retrasarnos-Kakashi movía a sus tres alumnos tratando de despertarlos sin despegar la vista de su libro

-Kakashi-sensei déjanos dormir- dice Naruto mientras se vuelve a acomodar para seguir durmiendo

-si, aun esta oscuro, ni siquiera ha salido el sol- responde Sasuke parpadeando un par de veces debido a al sueño

-les dije que partiríamos a primera hora y que descansaran, eso les pasa por no dormir bien- Kakshi no despegaba su vista del libro

-me pregunto de quien será la culpa- Sakura mira a su sensei de forma asesina

-de quien?- pregunta el jounnin haciéndose el ingenuo

-por culpa de lo que dijo no pude dormir- replica la kunoichi mientras se pone de pie

-aja entonces te deje pensando, ves que no estaba equivocado- Kakashi sonríe pícaramente

- me voy a bañar al rio- Sakura mira fríamente a todos y se va sin prestarle atención a Kakashi o mejor dicho esquivando sus palabras

-de que hablan?- pregunta Naruto por fin poniéndose de pie

-no tiene importancia, muy bien a preparar el desayuno-

-siiii traje ramen instantáneo para mi- grita alegre el rubio mientras saca varios sobres

- dobe "al menos no ha cambiado"- Sasuke sonríe ampliamente observando a Naruto

-bueno yo comeré ramen con Naruto- dice Kakashi

-que??!! No el ramen es solo mío ¬¬-

-ya, no te preocupes te llevare a comer al Ichiraku cuando hayamos terminado la misión-

-esta bien- dice mientras le pasa un sobre a Kakashi no muy convencido de compartir su apreciado ramen

-bien Sasuke, en vista que Sakura fue a bañarse tú prepararas el desayuno para ella y para ti- dice Kakashi mirandolo de reojo

-que? Y por que yo?-

-porque Naruto y yo comeremos ramen-

-entonces yo también comeré ramen-

-claro que no, no compartiré mi preciado ramen con nadie mas- dice Naruto mientras abraza sus sobres de ramen de forma protectora -además es hora de demostrar tu amor por Sakura así que cocinaras para ella- ríe de forma escandalosa

-no me convertiré en su sirviente ¬¬-

-dijiste que no te importaba cuanto tuvieras que humillarte así que a cocinar-

-dobe- Sasuke coge la mochila con la comida para preparar el desayuno para el y Sakura mientras murmuraba cosas furioso

Momentos después Kakashi y Naruto habían terminado su ramen y Sasuke finalizaba los últimos detalles de su desayuno, en eso aparece Sakura que regresaba del rio.

-lamento la demora- dice Sakura sin expresión alguna

-no pasa nada, Naruto y yo ya desayunamos, ahora les toca desayunar a Sasuke y a ti-

-como sea, preparare el desayuno-

-no hay problema Sasuke ya lo hizo- Naruto mira al nombrado aguantando la risa

-Sasuke hizo el desayuno?- pregunto la chica indiferente tratando de ocultar el asombro que sentía

-así es, hice el desayuno para ti-

Sasuke se acerca hacia la kunoichi algo sonrojado entregándole un plato de comida que se veía muy bien, a pesar de las condiciones en las que estaban, en medio del bosque e improvisando un desayuno con los alimentos que llevaban para el camino. La comida se veía realmente bien y apetitosa y además tenia una pequeña pero hermosa decoración con flores de cerezo en un extremo. Sakura la miraba una y otra vez sin poder creer que eso lo hubiera hecho Sasuke Uchiha.

-gracias- Sakura toma el plato y empieza a comer delicadamente -esta delicioso- exclama al probarlo pero se da cuenta de lo dijo para cambiar rápidamente a una actitud fría -quiero decir, esta bien-

-me alegro que te gustara- el Uchiha le regala una pequeña sonrisa

-vaya Sasuke-teme te luciste con la comida- le susurra el rubio

-creo que debí de dejar que me prepararas el desayuno en vez de comer ramen con Naruto- dice Kakashi viendo la comida

-que insinúas??? El ramen es el manjar mas delicioso que existe!!- peleaba el rubio

Una vez terminado el desayuno, tomaron todas sus cosas y continuaron con el viaje, ya llevaban medio día y Sasuke y Naruto habían discutido todo el camino como cuando lo hacían en los tiempos del equipo 7, Kakashi iba adelante, sonreía ampliamente y Sakura no decía ni expresaba nada pero interiormente se sentía feliz al verlos así.

-que sucede?- pregunta Sakura al sentir como Sasuke coloca su mano sobre su hombro

-déjame ayudarte, debes de estar cansada- el chico retira delicadamente la mochila que Sakura cargaba en su espalda

-no es necesario, yo puedo sola- responde indiferente tratando de arrebatarle la mochila a Sasuke pero este no la deja

-insisto- coloca la mochila en su espalada y continua su camino

-"y ahora que le pasa, esta actuando muy extraño y hasta amable? Que raro, este no es el Sasuke Uchiha que conozco, debe de estar tramando algo"-

-Sasuke ha cambiado mucho no te parece?- pregunta Kakashi poniéndose al lado de la chica

-que lleve mi mochila o que me haya preparado el desayuno no borra lo que hizo- dice fríamente

-tal vez no, pero esas acciones tienen influencia en ti y no puedes negármelo, se que aunque sea te causa curiosidad-

- hmp- siguieron su camino en silencio

Ya era el segundo día de viaje y las cosas andaban muy bien entre Naruto y Sasuke, este último trataba de ser amable y caballeroso con Sakura, lo que confundía cada vez más a la chica y lo trataba mas fríamente por temor a mostrar su debilidad.

-muy bien chicos, a este paso llegaremos mañana a la aldea escondida entre las nubes-

-que bien!!!-

- ya era hora-

-esta noche descansaremos y quiero que si duerman- Kakshi los mira de forma muy seria

-si- Sakura se sienta en el suelo y se frota los brazos debido al frio

-tienes frio?- pregunta Sasuke acerándose a la kunoichi

-creo que es bastante obvio- dice muy seria y de forma algo molesta por la pregunta

-déjame ayudarte- se quita un chaleco que llevaba puesto y lo coloca sobre los hombros de Sakura

-no lo necesito- se lo quita y se lo estira a Sasuke pero este la ignora y empieza a colocar unas ramas en el suelo

-Katon Gökakyö no Jutsu!- con el jutsu quema las ramas y arma una fogata -con esto te calentaras-

-no era necesario pero……gracias-dice lo último en un susurro que Sasuke alcanza a oír y sonríe

-no te molesto mas- el Uchiha se aleja y se sienta la lado de Kakashi

- hmp- mira a Sasuke alejarse mientras se vuelve a colocar sobre sus hombros el chaleco del chico, en eso llega Naruto

-Sakura-chan!!- se sienta al lado de la nombrada

-que quieres Naruto?- le sonríe

-es que también tengo frio así que vine a aprovechar la fogata que hizo Sasuke-teme para ti-

-veo que te llevas muy bien con Sasuke, pensé que estabas molesto con el- dice mirando fijamente el fuego

-si, estaba muy enfadado con el por lo que paso, pero hablamos y arreglamos nuestras diferencias- sonríe -deberías escucharlo- agrega de forma muy seria

-no hay nada que quiera oír-

-como sabes eso si no has hablado con el?-

-y a ti que te pasa Naruto, deja de intervenir por el- dice ya muy molesta -entiendo que vuelvan a ser amigos y eso de verdad me alegra, pero deja que Uchiha arregle los errores que cometió el solo-

-tranquila Sakura-chan no te molestes, no es para tanto, solo digo que tal vez deberías darle una oportunidad, el ha cambiado mucho-

-no lo se Naruto- suspira -aun sostengo lo que te dije ya no dejare que nadie me lastime, no le daré la oportunidad a Sasuke de que vuelva hacerlo-

-entiendo tu dolor Sakura-chan, pero sabes que yo no permitiré que sufras ni que nadie te haga daño-

-eso me alegra tanto Naruto, se que siempre podre contar contigo- lo abraza ante unos ojos negros que no perdían de vista ninguno de los movimientos de los dos ninjas

-bien, es hora de dormir- dice Kakashi acercándose con Sasuke que miraba muy mal a Naruto

- si, es hora- Sakura se quita el chaleco y se lo estira a Sasuke -toma-

-tú lo necesitas más que yo- Sasuke toma la bolsa de dormir de Sakura y la coloca al lado de la fogata

-que haces?-

-así no sentirás tanto frio, si estas al lado de la fogata te calentaras- la chica lo mira y se acuesta

-vaya que tierno eres Sasuke- dice Naruto burlándose ya algo alejados de la kunoichi

-cállate dobe ¬¬ y por cierto es mejor que disminuyas esas muestras de afecto hacia Sakura si quieres mantener todos tus huesos intactos-

-vaya que eres posesivo, no te preocupes que como te dije, Sakura-chan es mi hermana, aunque no deberías de ser así ya que sino deberías acabar con media aldea-

-que quieres decir?- el Uchiha alza una ceja en señal de interrogante

- Sakura-chan es una de las chicas más populares y hermosas de Konoha, tiene a más de media aldea tras ella-

- como es eso?- pregunta notablemente molesto

-así es, aunque sea fría e inexpresiva es muy bonita-

-es hermosa- dice de forma distraída, luego reacciona -hmp gracias por decírmelo Naruto, ahora ya estaré preparado-

-para que?-

- para matar al que la mire- dice de forma muy fría

-me das miedo-

- ustedes dos, dejen de hablar y sigan el ejemplo de Sakura así que a dormir ahora- les ordena Kakashi

-si, no veo la hora de llegar a la aldea y poder dormir en un lugar decente- exclama el rubio mientras se dirige a su bolsa de dormir

-esta bien- Sasuke camina a paso lento tras de Naruto

Todos se acostaron, pero Sakura no podía dormir, se dio la vuelta y observo fijamente el cielo, luego su mirada se desplazo hacia donde se encontraba Sasuke.

- "por que? Por que no puedo dejar de sentirme así? Quiero odiarte, odiarte por todo lo que hiciste y el daño que me causaste, quiero lastimarte como tu lo hiciste conmigo, quiero que sufras lo que yo sufrí, pero no puedo, por mas que quiero y lo intento simplemente no puedo odiarte Sasuke"- unas lagrimas resbalan por sus mejillas, ella las limpia con el dorso de la mano y las observa -"hace mucho tiempo que no lloraba, que no sentía nada, por que tenias que regresar? Por que me haces sentir de nuevo esto por ti? Por que no puedo sacarte de mi corazón?"-

CONTINUARA…………

**Espero que les haya gustado, Sasuke se esta esforzando y creeanme que lo hace ya que no es facil para el comportarse asi, no se preocupen que aunque Sakura esta confundida no dara su brazo a torcer, Sasuke aun tiene que sufrir mucho mas jejeje bueno ojala les haya gustado, nos vemos en la conti y muchas gracias por todo**


	7. Dolor

**Hola aqui les traigo un nuevo capi y como querian veran a Sasuke celoso, aunque esta algo dramatico, pero tranquilos que todavia falta mucho y mas celos le esperan a Sasuke, quiero darles las gracias a todos por sus animos y sus comentarios, en serio gracias, bueno disfruten del cap**

" " pensamientos  
-------- cambio de escena  
(N/A) Notas de la autora  
descripción de la situación

Flash Back/ recuerdo

**Dolor**

Al día siguiente

Después de un extenso viaje prácticamente en silencio a no ser por las peleas irracionales entre Naruto y Sasuke llegaron a la aldea escondida entre las nubes.

Sasuke estaba algo confundido por la actitud de Sakura, había amanecido aun mas fría y no le había dirigido la palabra en todo el día, además prácticamente no había dicho nada, escasamente le hablaba a Kakashi y a Naruto y su mirada se veía triste.

-lo notaste no es así -le pregunta Naruto a Sasuke mientras caminaban por la aldea unos pasos atrás de Sakura y Kakashi

-algo le pasa, esto no se supone que pasaría, se supone que debería ser mas amable después de cómo me he humillado por ella- el pelinegro mira al frente fastidiado y con un deje de molestia en su voz

-pensé que lo hacías por que la amabas- lo mira serio

-la amo Naruto, pero aun tengo mi orgullo-

-si no tienes paciencia las cosas no funcionaran, no creas que por venir y ser un caballero de repente ella saltara a tus brazos-

-si, lo se, es solo que me molesta que este peor-

-chicos, si quieren pueden ir y buscar una posada mientras yo entrego el pergamino, además deben de estar cansados- dice Kakashi interrumpiendo la conversación

-yo lo acompaño Kakashi-sensei- dice Sakura

-no, quédate con Naruto y con Sasuke, yo me encargo- antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo Kakashi desapareció en una nube de humo

-genial-suspira aburrida

-vamos no se desanimen estamos los tres juntos, así que vayamos a buscar un lugar en el que vendan ramen-

Naruto toma a Sakura y a Sasuke de un brazo y se los lleva literalmente arrastrados, unos minutos después se encuentran sentados en una mesa de un restaurante, Sakura al lado de Naruto y Sasuke en frente de la pelirrosa.

-no puedo creer que aquí no vendan ramen!!!- grita el rubio furioso

-cállate dobe, no seas escandaloso- dice Sasuke avergonzado ya que todos los miraban

-si Naruto, no hagas escándalo y pide lo que sea- la kunoichi lo mira fríamente

-esta bien- suspira y llama al mesero

En eso un chico muy apuesto de cabello azulado y ojos color verde se acerca a la mesa, al llegar allí inmediatamente le da una mirada fugaz a Sakura y le sonríe, ante la atenta mirada asesina del Uchiha.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Hiroki y seré su mesero, que desean ordenar- mira fríamente a Sasuke y a Naruto y luego le sonríe de nuevo a Sakura

-yo quiero ramen-

-aquí no venden ramen dobe-

-es cierto Naruto-

-así es no vendemos ramen, pero si eso es lo que usted desea señorita, con gusto ordenare que se lo preparen- Hiroki le guiña un ojo a Sakura

-bueno, entonces serias tan amable y le preparas un ramen a mi amigo- le dice la chica de forma algo coqueta al mesero

-Sakura-chan eres la mejor, muchas gracias!!!- Naruto tenia estrellitas en los ojos

-por supuesto y que ordenaras tu?- le pregunta el mesero a Sakura con mucha confianza

-lo que tu quieras- le responde al peli azul de forma sensual

Sasuke estaba que mataba a Hiroki con que confianza le hablaba así a Sakura y ella como era tan descarada de insinuarse de esa forma, definitivamente ocurriría un asesinato múltiple si ese chico no se iba de inmediato.

-oye teme cálmate- le dice el rubio a Sasuke en un susurro al ver lo tensionado que estaba y como veía a Sakura que coqueteaba sin ningún descaro con Hiroki

-no pidas imposibles- responde apretando los dientes

-tengo muchas cosas en mente... - Hiroki espera el nombre de la chica

-Sakura, me llamo Sakura, a tus servicios- le sonríe

-esta bien Sakura- le giña el ojo -no eres de aquí cierto, por tu banda veo que eres de Konoha-

-así es, solo estamos de paso-

-seria interesante que te quedaras un rato mas, te prometo que te divertirás- lo dicho por el peli azul sonó claramente con doble sentido

-no lo dudo- ahora ella le guiña un ojo a Hiroki con una mirada sumamente insinuante

-oye tú, dedícate a tomar la orden y desaparece- gruñe furioso Sasuke mientras se pone de pie de repente y toma a Hiroki por el cuello de su camisa con el Sharingan activado, el chico temblaba del miedo ante la mirada asesina del Uchiha

-Sasuke!!!!- Sakura se acerca al chico furiosa

-piérdete- le dice Sasuke entre dientes al mesero mientras acentuaba mas su Sharingan e ignoraba a Sakura

-en…..en seguida….uno de mis compañeros tomara su orden- dice Hiroki con miedo mientras sale casi que corriendo aprovechando que Sasuke lo había soltado

- que demonios sucede contigo Sasuke?- le reclama sumamente molesta

-calma Sakura-chan, que si Sasuke teme no hubiera echado a ese chico lo hubiera hecho- yo responde el rubio mortalmente serio

-ninguno de ustedes tiene derecho de tratarlo así-

-ah lo siento, discúlpame por dañar el comienzo de tu aventura pasajera- dice Sasuke con sarcasmo y con odio en su voz

- idiota- susurra la pelirrosa conteniéndose las ganas de golpear al Uchiha y sentándose de nuevo molesta

Después de eso todo quedo hundido en silencio, se dedicaron a comer y ocasionalmente se miraban entre ellos pero de forma seria, aunque cada uno estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, de repente la voz de Sakura rompió el silencio.

-Naruto-

-si dime Sakura-chan-

-sabes he estado pensando en algo- Sasuke escuchaba atento la conversación mientras se hacia el desinteresado y comía

-en que?- pregunta muy curioso el rubio mientras lleva una porción de comida a su boca

-cuando regrese a konoha conseguiré un novio, creo que es hora de aceptar las invitaciones que me han hecho y empezar a salir con alguien.-

En menos de dos segundos tanto Sasuke como Naruto estaban prácticamente azules mientras se ahogaban con la comida y no cabían del asombro, mientras tanto Sakura seguía comiendo de lo más normal como si no sucediera nada

-hablas en serio Sakura-chan?- pregunta Naruto asombrado mientras trata de recuperar el aire

-por supuesto que si, no tengo cara de estar bromeando- responde muy seria y sin expresión alguna en el rostro

-pero tu habías dicho que no volverías a salir con nadie y que no dejarías que nadie mas te lastimara- exclamo confundido mientras mira de reojo a Sasuke que estaba con una cara de frustración inmensa

-se lo que dije Naruto, pero lo he reflexionado mucho y llegue a la conclusión de que una de las cosas que mas me lastima es la soledad, así que no puedo quedarme sola por mas tiempo y créeme que no lo hare, además te digo que alguien me enseño una lección muy valiosa- Sasuke y Naruto la miraban atentos -por experiencia de ver a cierta persona puedo decir que si cambias el amor y la amistad por soledad, terminaras como un ser frio, egoísta, amargado y miserable, que no vale absolutamente nada-al decir eso mira a Sasuke fijamente y de forma sumamente fría

Naruto tenia los ojos como platos por la sorpresa, Sakura prosiguió a comer tranquilamente como si nada pasara a su alrededor, mientras el rostro de Sasuke pasaba por varias emociones en un instante: rabia, decepción, tristeza, dolor y odio; el pelinegro se puso de pie de repente y sin decir una palabra se fue del restaurante dejando a sus compañeros solos.

-Sakura-chan, por que dijiste eso?- pregunta Naruto aun asombrado

-no dije nada malo y que no fuera cierto- contesta inexpresiva

-fuiste muy lejos- la reprendió de forma seria -el teme realmente estaba dolido-

-ja, no me hagas reír Naruto, Sasuke no sabe lo que es realmente el dolor, aun le falta mucho para sentir aunque sea una tercera parte de lo que me hizo sufrir a mi-

-Sakura-chan se que estas dolida, pero hacer sentir mal a Sasuke no borrara tu dolor, de hecho te convierte en una persona horrible- al decir eso Naruto se pone de pie y se va del lugar dejando sola a la kunoichi

-"se que tienes razón Naruto, pero no puedo evitarlo, no puedo evitar tratar de herir a Sasuke"- piensa mientras apoya su frente en la mesa y lagrimas corren por sus mejillas

Ya habían pasado aproximadamente una hora desde lo sucedido en el restaurante, Sasuke se encontraba en un bosque a las afueras de la aldea y golpeaba un árbol fuertemente y con rabia

-que quieres Kakashi?- pregunta sin dejar de golpear el árbol

-Naruto me conto todo lo que sucedió y con todo me refiero a todo, estas bien?- el jounnin lo mira preocupado

-no importa, supongo que me lo merezco- responde con tristeza en su voz mientras deja de golpear el árbol y observa sus manos lastimadas y sangrando por los fuertes golpes contra la madera

-se que has hecho muchas cosas Sasuke, pero la verdad no creo que te merecías eso, Sakura fue muy lejos-

-no, no lo hizo, ella tiene razón, no es su culpa que yo sea un monstruo- agacha su cabeza

-de verdad la amas- suspira

-así es, la verdad no importa lo que me haga, nada podrá compararse con el dolor que ella sufrió por mi culpa, ella tiene todo el derecho de hacer lo que quiera, no puedo culparla-

-Sasuke- lo mira de forma triste -vamos- empieza a caminar seguido por el chico

En la posada

-Naruto?- pregunta Sakura golpeado suavemente la habitación del rubio

-que sucede- Naruto sale de la habitación y mira a la chica de forma seria

-estas molesto conmigo?- lo mira tristemente

-no, no lo estoy- suspira -es solo que no estoy de acuerdo con lo que hiciste, se que el teme te ha lastimado mucho pero recuerda que su vida no ha sido fácil, el también siente dolor, aunque los dolores de todos son diferentes y por razones diversas, el también siente-

-lo se Naruto y admito que me equivoque- su voz comienza a temblar y sin querer empieza a llorar abrazando fuertemente al rubio

-Sa….Sakura-chan- el chico corresponde el abrazo impresionado, hace mucho que no veía a Sakura llorar y menos de esa forma tan desesperada -que sucede?-

-no lo se Naruto, solo se que tengo miedo, miedo porque soy consiente que soy débil y si lo permito mi corazón tomara el control sobre mi cabeza y no quiero, no quiero volver a sentir eso por el y salir lastimada- cada vez lloraba mas

-sentir eso por el?- la mira extrañado aunque con una leve idea de a lo que se refería la chica

-se que la única forma de alejarlo de mi es lastimándolo, se que si lo alejo me protegeré y no sufriré, no tendré que volver a sentir esa presión sobre mi pecho-

-entiendo que sufras Sakura-chan, pero ignorar tus sentimientos y huir no te harán sentir mejor-

-aun así debo intentarlo Naruto, ya he pasado por mucho, lo único que me queda es tratar de alejarlo por completo, pensé que lo había logrado, pero luego regresa y empieza a tratarme de una forma tan distinta, diferente a lo que es el, realmente no se a que juega y no soporto el solo imaginarme que caiga como una tonta y termine peor de lo que estoy-

- no se te ocurre que realmente haya cambiado y lo que dice y hace sea de corazón?-

-ya no creo nada Naruto, ya no confío en nadie- se separa del rubio con una mirada fría y se limpia las lagrimas

-Sakura-chan, sabes que siempre estaré para ti pase lo que pase, lo sabes no es así?-

-si Naruto, lo se, tu eres el único en quien puedo confiar, muchas gracias- le regala una sonrisa sincera

-de nada- le devuelve la sonrisa -quita esa cara que no me gusta verte llorar, aunque la verdad no se si prefiero a que llores a que andes con esa cara de no me importa nada y voy a matar a quien se cruce en mi camino- dice mientras arremeda las caras de Sakura

-tonto- dice entre risas mientras observa al rubio, pero se voltea de repente al sentir cono Sasuke y Kakashi aparecen por el pasillo

-hey regresaron - Naruto saluda a los dos con una sonrisa

-si, hoy descansaremos ya que mañana regresaremos a Konoha- Kakashi les sonríe a todos

-si- dice Sakura de forma mecánica mientras no despeja su vista de Sasuke que miraba al suelo de forma triste y monótona mientras sostiene sus manos lastimadas, Sakura lo nota y se acerca a paso lento hacia al Uchiha tomando sus manos con delicadeza entre las suyas -estas lastimado-

-no es nada, no tiene importancia- responde fríamente mientras vuelve a desviar su mirada y trata de soltar sus manos de las de Sakura, pero ella no se lo permite

-debe de dolerte- susurra mientras con ayuda de su chakra cura las manos de Sasuke

-gracias -susurra con pesar en su voz

-Sasuke- el chico la mira de forma atenta -perdóname, de verdad lo siento- dicho eso la chica dejo a todos allí y se encerró en su cuarto

CONTINUARA………………

**Ya hasta me da pesar con Sasuke, estoy siendo muy mala con el, pero bueno tiene que sufrir tambien, tratare de traer pronto la conti, gracias por pasarsen por aqui. abrazos n.n**


	8. Celos

**Perdon perdon perdon perdon si, lo se y son libres de matarme si quieren pero realmente he estado ocupada, tuve tres examenes esta semana y dos la que viene, por favor perdon ya que considero una falta de respeto con ustedes ponerlos a esperar de esta forma, pero la semana Santa esta cerca y con ella no los hare esperar, muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos comentarios y por sus ideas, aqui estoy para usarlas jejeje disfruten del cap**

" " pensamientos  
-------- cambio de escena  
(N/A) Notas de la autora  
descripción de la situación

Flash Back/ recuerdo

**Celos**

Tres días después

El equipo 7 ya estaba de nuevo en el país del fuego, ahora se encontraban frente a las grandes puertas de Konoha después de un largo viaje de tres días en los cuales Sakura y Sasuke no se habían dirigido la palabra para nada.

Sakura evitaba a Sasuke y este decidió darle su espacio, cada vez que Sasuke buscaba la mirada de Sakura, ella desviaba su mirada tristemente y con algo de pena, Naruto y Kakashi estaban preocupados, Sakura ya no lucia fría y seria, pero si lucia triste y al parecer se lo contagio a Sasuke ya que no se sabia cual de los dos estaba peor de desanimado y para completar también Naruto estaba igual.

-bien ya llegamos, la misión fue todo un éxito y no hubo problemas de ningún tipo- Kakshi sonríe ampliamente pero su sonrisa se desvanece al ver el rostro melancólico de sus tres alumnos, suspira -bien, si quieren vayan a sus cajas, yo le llevare el reporte de la misión a Tsunade- desaparece en una nube de humo

-bien como Kakashi-sensei se fue, que les parece si vamos a comer ramen- propone Naruto con una sonrisa

-lo siento Naruto pero iré al hospital, debe de haber mucho trabajo que hacer y ya me ausente mucho- Sakura iba a empezar a caminar pero es detenida por la mano de Sasuke que coge la suya

-debes descansar antes de ir atrabajar, así no harás mucho, ven con nosotros aunque sea unos minutos, si te aburres te vas- dice el Uchiha seriamente pero con rostro amable

-esta bien- responde después de observarlo unos segundos

Momentos después se encontraban en el Ichiraku ramen, todos sus amigos estaban allí, al parecer estaban en un especie de reunión.

-Hola!!!!- saluda Naruto de forma animada entrando en el local

-Naruto- Hinata lo mira muy sonrojada

-vaya, regresaron rápido, pensamos que se tardarían mas en su misión- Kiba les sonrie

-no tuvimos problemas- contesta Sasuke mientras toma asiento

-como te encuentras florecita?- le pregunta Lee muy animado a Sakura

-muy bien Lee, muchas gracias- Sakura le sonríe unos segundos y luego su rostro se pone triste y agacha la cabeza

Naruto y Sasuke se observan entre ellos y los demás miran a Sakura confundidos por su actitud.

-oye Sakura, podemos hablar un momento?- le pregunta Ino

-si, esta bien- Sakura se aleja con la rubia

-que le pasa a Sakura? Pensé que ni le respondería a Lee- Tenten estaba confundida al igual que todos

- ya no se ve fría, ahora se ve triste- responde Shino de forma tranquila, todos miran inmediatamente a Sasuke

-que?- el Uchiha los mira a todos de forma asesina

-nada….nada jejeje- todos ríen de forma nerviosa mientras Naruto suspira

-sucede algo?- le pregunta Ino a Sakura

-no lo se, es solo que me siento muy triste-

-es por Sasuke no es cierto?-

-así es, es solo que yo quiero odiarlo, quiero lastimarlo por lo que me hizo, además se supone que el debería odiarme por como lo trato, por lo que le digo, pero no, aun así es amable conmigo y no me mira con desprecio, pero me doy cuenta de que solo me lastimo a mi, no se porque siento dolor cuando trato de odiarlo-

- porque aun lo amas-

-no Ino ya no-

- puedes mentirme a mi Sakura o a Naruto o a Sasuke, pero no a ti misma, te duele porque lo amas y no dejaras de hacerlo, deja de hacer tonterías Sakura y ve con Sasuke, el realmente ha cambiado, date una oportunidad-

-no Ino no lo hare-

-deja tu soberbia- dice ya enojada

-no es soberbia……..es temor- la rubia la mira asombrada -tengo miedo Ino, a que le de mi corazón a Sasuke y lo rompa de nuevo-

-no lo sabrás si no lo intentas-

- no estoy lista, cuando pensé que la herida de mi corazón por fin estaba sanada, el regresa de nuevo y me hace dudar, me debilita y no puedo permitir eso- dice de forma fría

-Sakura-

- lo siento mucho Ino, pero ya no mas, soy una cobarde lo admito, soy una cobarde porque tengo miedo de amar a Sasuke Uchiha, es hora de olvidar-Sakura se dirige de vuelta donde los demás y se sienta al lado de Naruto

-eres una tonta Sakura- Ino suspira cansada y se sienta también

-y bien que hacían todos aquí reunidos?- pregunta un interrogante Naruto

-es sobre el baile- dice Hinata sonrojada mientras juega con sus dedos

-que baile?- Sakura alza una ceja

-la Hokage decidió realizar un gran baile en honor a su cumpleaños- responde Neji serio

-en serio la vieja dará una fiesta?!!!- pregunta el rubio entusiasmado

-que problemático, así es, la fiesta será mañana en la noche- Shikamaru no mostraba ni el mas minimo entusiasmo

-si será muy divertido- Kiba sonrie

-pero hay un par de cosas?- dice Tenten captando la atencion de todos

- cuales?- pregunta Sasuke interesado

-la fiesta es de gala por lo que toca ir elegantes además toca ir en parejas-

-parejas?-

-así es, por eso estábamos aquí hablando sobre eso, además de mirar lo de los trajes-

-irán?- pregunta Lee al equipo 7

-ohhh que divertido, verdad que iremos Sasuke-baka y Sakura-chan?-

-no lo se Naruto, como dije hay mucho trabajo en el hospital- responde Sakura no muy convencida

-las misiones y el trabajo se cancelaron en la aldea para mañana, solo se trabajara en caso de emergencia- dice Neji

-no tienes escapatoria Sakura-chan - Naruto sonríe ampliamente pero luego pone pose interrogante -ustedes ya tienen pareja?-

-bueno yo aun no tengo- dice Ino

-yo tampoco- contesta Hinata

-yo iré con Temari, llegara esta tarde de Suna, problemático- Shikamaru suspira aburrido

-yo iré con la chica de la veterinaria de Konoha- Kiba se sonroja

-Lee y yo iremos juntos- dice Tenten algo roja

-si, Tenten esta llena del poder de la juventud- grita Lee mientras abraza a la castaña y esta lo golpea fuertemente, pero se sonroja

-yo iré con una prima- dice Chouji entre la comida

-yo iré con Hanabi, la hermana de Hinata- responde Shino

-yo iré con mi prometida- Neji hablaba de forma tranquila

-prometida?-Sasuke miraba a Neji incrédulo

-así es Neji se nos casa- dice Lee mientras llora deberías -de conocerla Sasuke, Alexa-chan es muy linda, no se como se fijo en Neji ante- eso Neji y Tenten lo golpearon dejándolo inconsciente

-vaya no lo pensé de ti Hyuuga- Sasuke aun estaba algo sorprendido

- nosotros tampoco y es verdad lo que dice el cejotas, Alexa-chan es muy linda- Neji le da una mirada asesina a Naruto por lo que el rubio guarda silencio y cambia de tema rápidamente -Hinata-chan te gustaría ir conmigo al baile?-

- yo….yo- Hinata estaba roja a más no poder y al borde del desmayo

-que dices Hinata-chan?- Naruto sonríe ampliamente

-si Naruto, quiero ir contigo- alcanza a decir antes de caer inconsciente

-Hinata!!!!-

-no te preocupes Naruto, siempre le pasa- dice Kiba descomplicado mientras la recuesta en una silla a su lado, entre el y Shino

-en unos minutos despertara- Shico sigue comiendo tranquilamente

-eres un baka Naruto- Sasuke baja la cabeza con resignacion

-por que?- pregunta el rubio inocente

-no tienes remedio- Sakura suspira

-Ino?- dice Sasuke de repente captando la atención de la rubia y de todos

-dime Sasuke-

-te gustaría ir conmigo al baile?-

Todos se quedaron helados ante la propuesta de Sasuke; Naruto miraba al Uchiha confundido como pidiendo una explicación, todos estaban con la boca abierta, Ino miraba sorprendida a Sasuke y a Sakura simultáneamente, mientras esta ultima miraba a Sasuke con dolor y algo de rabia, Sakura estaba convencida de que Sasuke la invitaría, pero no se esperaba que invitara a su mejor amiga. Las miradas se desplazaron rápidamente hacia Sakura y luego hacia Ino, esperando la respuesta de la rubia.

-"que hago?, si acepto Sakura me matara, además como se le ocurre a Sasuke invitarme, es que acaso esta jugando realmente con Sakura…………..a menos que…..si eso debe de ser, tal vez esto sea lo que necesite Sakura para que se de cuenta que realmente lo ama, te ayudare Sasuke" esta bien Sasuke, me encantaría ir contigo- dice la rubia con una sonrisa

-esta bien- Sasuke le devuelve la sonrisa agradeciéndole con la mirada

-fue un placer verlos chicos, nos vemos mañana- al decir eso, Sakura se pone de pie y se marcha en silencio ante la mirada de todos -"eres un tonto Sasuke"-

-gracias Ino-

-no te preocupes Sasuke, solo espero que funcione y Sakura realmente se de cuenta de lo que siente.-

-pero que hiciste baka, como se te ocurre hacerle eso a Sakura-chan, debiste invitarla a ella- dice Naruto algo enojado y muy alterado

-en primer lugar dobe, ella me habría rechazado y te apuesto a que estaba esperando a que la invitara para decirme que no en la cara, en segundo lugar, si Sakura aun me ama le importara mucho que yo vaya con Ino y me lo acaba de demostrar, viste su actitud-

-Sakura se niega a aceptar lo que siente, necesita un empujoncito para que lo demuestre- responde Ino

-así es, son los celos, los dos podemos jugar al mismo juego- Sasuke sonríe

-les entiendo y espero que funcione, ojala y no se salga de las manos- dice el rubio algo preocupado

-eso puede ser muy problemático- después de decir eso todos se miran entre si.

En el hospital

- "estúpido Sasuke, primero me da a entender que realmente se preocupa por mi y luego invita a Ino al baile y lo peor es que Ino sabe lo que siento y aun así, le dice que si, eres un baka Sasuke e Ino es una traidora, para que habla y me dice esas cosas, realmente es cierto que la gente no puede cambiar"-

Pensaba Sakura mientras estaba casi que acababa con su consultorio, estaba furiosa, caminaba de un lado para otro y de vez en cuando le daba uno que otro golpe a la pared.

Aun no se lo creía, pero Sasuke no sabia con quien se había metido, si el quería ir con Ino que lo hiciera, por ello, ella no dejaría de ir, al contrario iría, le sobraban hombres que se morían por llevarla, si Sasuke quería jugar, ella también lo haría.

-Que te pasa? Ya quita esa cara que das miedo y asustaras a tus pacientes, además te ves todavía más fea de lo que ya eres- dice un ANBU en el borde de la ventana del consultorio

-regresaste pronto- Sakura lo mira de forma interesada

-Oí que había fiesta, no me la iba a perder- se quita su mascara de ANBU y le sonríe a la kunoichi

-me alegra que hayas regresado Sai, lo hiciste justo a tiempo.-

CONTINUARA………………..

**Bueno, el proximo capitulo es El Baile, espero que lo disfruten y de nuevo gracias a todos y me disculpo, traere pronto la conti, cuidensen y muchos besos matta-ne!!!!**


	9. El Baile I

**Bueno esta ves en serio que me pase, mas de ocho dias sin actualizar y creo que ya ni mis disculpas son validas aunque en serio lo siento mucho pero fue la semana mas pesada para mi, se que estan molestos y estan en todo su derecho y sinceramente les ofezco mis disculpas, lo unico bueno es que tengo esta semana de vacaciones por lo que tendre el tiempo para dedicarme de lleno a mis dos fics, por eso durante la semana no tendran que preocuparse por la continuacion, ya que es mi compromiso con ustedes pagarles por su espera, ademas muchas gracias por el apoyo a todos, bueno espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado n.n**

�

" " pensamientos  
-------- cambio de escena  
(N/A) Notas de la autora  
descripción de la situación

Flash Back/ recuerdo 

�

**El Baile I**

�

El resto del día se paso rápidamente al igual que la mañana del día siguiente, eran las 6 de la tarde lo que quería decir que el baile daría inicio en dos horas mas, todos estaban en sus casas alistándose y las chicas esperaban a que sus parejas fueran por ellas.

En la residencia Yamanaka

-Ino que tanto te demoras?- pregunta Sasuke m­uy aburrido esperando a Ino sentado en una silla afuera de la habitación de la chica

-ten paciencia Sasuke, tengo que verme muy bien si quieres que Sakura se ponga celosa- contesta la chica¤el otro lado de la puerta

-si si lo se, pero no puedes hacerlo mas rápido-

-hombre tenias que ser, ya salgo, dame unos minutos-

Después de media hora, que para Sasuke fueron como tres horas, Ino apareció por la puerta, Sasuke no lo creía se veía muy linda, llevaba un vestido color uva que llegaba hasta sus tobillos y de una sola tira en un hombro, tenia su cabello largo y suelto con algunas ondulaciones y un poco de maquillaje color uva, estaba seguro que ahora si Sakura se pondría celosa, no lo dudaba, Ino se veía hermosa, pero el amaba a Sakura y la belleza de Ino le iba a ayudar a conocer los sentimientos de la pelirrosa.

-te ves bien- dice Sasuke indiferente

-tan expresivo como siempre, espero que eso cambie con Sakura- la chica le guiña un ojo -ven vamos a la floristería-

-para que?-

-me compraras unas flores, son parte del plan, créeme que Sakura se molestara mucho cuando vea que me trajiste flores-

-pero tu eres dueña de la florería, se vería extraño- la mira desconfiado

-si algo diremos que tu fuiste y pediste unas flores, después de que las pagaste me las entregaste y que fue un gesto muy romántico-

-como digas tu eres la experta-

Sasuke e Ino caminaron por la aldea donde se podían apreciar a muchas parejas que caminaban juntas directo a la torre de la Hokage donde se realizaría la fiesta, llegaron a la floristería de donde Ino tomo un gran ramo de rosas rojas y salieron camino a la fiesta, pero grande fue su sorpresa al dar la vuelta en una esquina se encontraron con Sakura en compañía de Sai.

Sasuke se quedo paralizado, si creía que Ino se veía hermosa, Sakura era una diosa, llevaba un vestido rosa claro que deba pequeños destellos brillantes, llegaba hasta sus tobillos pero iba subiendo de modo que un extremo quedaba en su tobillo izquierdo y el otro en su rodilla derecha, se amarraba al cuello dejando ver un escote muy tentador, Sakura llevaba su cabello recogido en un moño adornado con flores de cerezo y dejando caer algunos mechones, para Sasuke era el ser mas hermoso del mundo, pero luego reparo en Sai, ese quien era?

-buenas noches frente de marquesina, buenas noches Sai- dice Ino con una sonrisa

-buenas noches cerda, buenas noches Sasuke- Sakura m­ira asesinamente a Sasuke

-hoy estas muy linda Ino- Sai le sonríe -debes ser Sasuke, un placer-

-buenas noches- saluda Sasuke por educación más que por cualquier cosa

-y esas flores Ino?- dice Sakura notando el detalle de un hermoso ramo de rosas que abrazaba Ino

-estas? ahhh me las regalo Sasuke, fue tan romántico cuando llego a la florería pidiendo las rosas mas hermosas del local y cuando se acerco y me dijo que eran para mi- repondio la rubia en tono soñador

-si que romántico- dijo Sakura entre dientes notablemente molesta a lo que Sasuke sonrió con superioridad

-aun quedamos caballeros- Sasuke¬e da una mirada fría a Sai

-lo mejor será irnos si queremos llegar a tiempo- Sai le ofrece su mano a Sakura que la toma sin dudarlo

-si vamos Sai- la pelirrosa le regala una gran sonrisa y así los cuatro empiezan a caminar

El camino fue en completo silencio, Sakura veía como Ino se pegaba al brazo de Sasuke como una garrapata y este no hacia nada, tenía ganas de matarla; por otra parte Sasuke solo observaba molesto a Sai que seguía tomado de la mano de Sakura sin dejar de sonreír, Sasuke estaba que le golpeaba la cara para borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa del rostro, además por que demonios sonreía?

Al llegar, todo estaba muy hermoso, ya estaban todos allí y muy elegantes, al entrar lo primero que vieron fue a Naruto vestido en smoking jalando a una sonrojada Hinata que vestía de plateado hacia ellos.

-Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme vinieron, no pensé verlos llegar juntos- luego Naruto observa a los otros -hola Sai-teme, hola Ino-

-hola Naruto, hola Hinata, estas muy bonita- le sonrie Sakura

-gra…..gracias-

-verdad que si? Esta muy bonita- al Naruto decir eso la chica se sonroja y se desmaya de inmediato -Hinata!-

-dobe ¬¬-

-tranquilo ya se le pasara- dice Kiba acercándose en compañía de una chica castaña, Shino y Hanabi -hola chicos-

-hola-

-mejor siéntala en una silla Naruto- le dice Shino como si nada pasara

-esta bien- Naruto se lleva a Hinata en compañía de los demás

-quieres bailar Sakura?- le ofrece Sai de forma amable

-por supuesto- los dos salen a bailar demasiado juntos para el gusto de Sasuke

-quita esa cara Sasuke que parece que los fueras a matar- Ino lo mira aburrida

-y quien dice que no voy a hacerlo ¬¬-

-ya me estas asustando Sasuke, cálmate por favor-

-no pidas imposibles, por cierto quien demonios es ese-

-el es Sai, estuvo un tiempo en el equipo 7, es algo así como tu reemplazo-

-veo que no solo como ninja- seguía viendo fijamente a la pareja que bailaba de forma animada

-veo que Sakura no será la única celosa-

-es un idiota-

-ni siquiera lo conoces-

-no necesito hacerlo, además porque siempre esta sonriendo, eso me molesta tanto-

-tal ves eso le guste a Sakura, sabes Sasuke deberías sonreír mas seguido, seguro que eso de gustara a ella-

-no- mira fríamente a la rubia

-con esa actitud te va a ser muy difícil conquistarla- suspira aburrida

-¡l parecer esto ya se puso problemático- dice Shikamaru¡pareciendo atrás de Ino en compañía de Temari vestida de negro que estaba tomada de su brazo y detrás de ellos se encontraba Gaara de la mano de una chica de cabello inusualmente azul celeste, ojos azul oscuro y vestido del mismo color

-Shikamaru, hola Temari, Kazekage-sama- Ino¬e hace una reverencia a Gaara

-Hola- les saluda Sasuke

-vaya, no pensé que salieran juntos- Temari­ira muy interesada a ambos

-después te cuento- le susurra Shikamaru a�su pareja

-por cierto, a ti no te conozco, soy Ino Yamanaka y este es Sasuke Uchiha- dice refiriéndose a la chica de cabello azul

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sakuro Oshima, un placer Yamanaka-san y Uchiha-san- dice de forma suave y educadamente con una reverencia que dejo a Ino y Sasuke un poco impresionados por la cortesía y los ilustres modales de la chica

-"que educada, además es muy bonita" un placer, nunca te había visto, eres nueva en la aldea?- pregunta el Uchiha de forma amable

-ella es de Sunagakure y es mi novia- dice Gaara de forma fría

-tu novia?- Ino y Sasuke¡un no se lo creían

-si, algún problema? ¬¬-

-no, ninguno Kazekage-sama- jejeje Ino reía nerviosa

-los entiendo yo estaba igual cuando me entere jejeje, ahora Sakuro y Gaara por que no van a bailar con Shikamaru y conmigo-

-eso seria muy aburrido-

-¡ndando Shikamaru- Temari lo arrastro literalmente a la pista de baile

-vamos al jardín Sakuro- le dijo Gaara de forma tierna

-si, Gaara-kun- la chica le sonríe dulcemente -con permiso-

-aun no me creo que hasta Neji y Gaara tengan a alguien mientras yo estoy humillándome por Sakura- dice Sasuke algo enfadado viendo como Sakuro y Gaara se alejaban y luego dirigía su vista a donde Neji se encontraba abrazado de una chica

-no te preocupes ya veras que la recuperaras, ven vamos a bailar- Ino lo mira insistente

-yo no bailo-

-pero hoy bailaras si quieres a Sakura-

-esta bien vamos-

Sasuke e Ino empiezan a bailar acercándose cada vez mas a donde se encontraban Sakura y Sai, se miraban entre los cuatro una y otra vez en especial Sakura y Sasuke que cada vez que encontraban sus ojos volteaban a otra parte

-bailas muy bien Ino- le sonríe

-tu también Sasuke- Sakura la mira a asesina al escuchar la conversación

-Sai, alguna vez te he dicho que eres muy especial-

-muchas gracias Sakura, tú también lo eres-

-"maldito, yo lo mato"- Sasuke³e estaba enojando cuando siente que Ino lo pisa -oye que te pasa?- le pregunta en un susurro

-cálmate Sasuke, no podemos echar a perder el plan, se supone que la celosa debe ser Sakura- le responde la rubia en el mismo tono

-esta bien-mira de reojo a la pelirrosa -sabes Ino, te ves hermosa esta noche-

-que amable eres Sasuke-kun´-

-"Ino cerda, eres una traidora, maldito Sasuke"-

-oye Sakura -

-que pasa Sai?-

-es solo que me estas apretando muy fuerte- dice señalando su mano con la mirada que ya estaba roja debido a la fuerza de la kunoichi -al parecer estas de mal humor- dice sin dejar de sonreír

-esos dos me ponen así ¬¬-

-eso es porque lo amas-

-a quien? A Sasuke? Por supuesto que no-

-claro- Sai sonríe aun más

-Sasuke-kun´ tengo sed- Ino le hace una seña con la mirada

-enseguida te traigo algo de tomar-

-gracias-

-quieres algo Sakura-

-si, por favor Sai-

-enseguida regreso- Sai camina detrás de Sasuke que se aguantaba las ganas de golpearlo

Ino y Sakura salen de la pista de baile y se sientan en una mesa, Sakura miraba a la rubia muy seria mientras esta esquivaba la mirada algo incomoda e intimidada.

-eres una traidora?- exclama de repente la pelirrosa

-perdón? De que hablas?-

-ayer me estabas convenciendo de que amaba a Sasuke y hoy vienes al baile con el-

-pensé que no había problemas, además me dijiste mucho ayer que no le darías oportunidad a Sasuke y lo olvidarías, no entiendo porque te molesta que haya venido con el, si no lo amas- la mira de reojo

-claro que no- se pone nerviosa -es solo que me molesta que seas tan falsa-

-yo no soy falsa frente de marquesina ¬¬-

-claro que lo eres Ino cerda ¬¬ eres una aprovechadora, solo estabas esperando que me alejara de Sasuke para saltar encima de el-

-las cosas no son así, además a ti en que te afecta, madura de una vez Sakura y toma una decisión, quieres a Sasuke o no?- le pregunta ya enojada y de forma seria y demandante

Mientras tanto

-cual es tu relación con Sakura?- le pregunta Sasuke de repente a Sai, mientras espera a que le traigan sus bebidas

-bueno ella y yo nos hicimos muy´ buenos amigos- responde con su eterna sonrisa que enloquecía a Sasuke

-demasiado buenos ¬¬ además otra cosa, podrías dejar de sonreír aunque sea por un minuto- dice ya harto

-lo siento, pero es que Sakura me hace sonreír-

Sai responde intencionalmente esperando la reacción de Sasuke y efectivamente esta no tardo en llegar cuando Sasuke activo su Sharingan y se giro violentamente hacia Sai, de repente alguien coloca la mano en el hombro de Sasuke lo que lo distrae de su intento de asesinato.

-suéltame Kakashi-

-lo siento Sasuke, pero no puedo permitir que armes un escándalo-

-voy a matarlo-

-si te ibas a poner así, debiste de invitar a Sakura- responde Sai como si nada

-ahora veras-

-ya no mas Sasuke y por favor Sai, no lo provoques- Kakashi suspira cansado

-bien, solo te digo una cosa Sasuke Uchiha, este juego que llevan los dos no los llevara a ningún lado- responde Sai por primera vez con expresión seria -nos vemos- vuelve a sonreír mientras toma sus bebidas y se aleja hacia donde estaban Ino y Sakura

-que te pasa Sasuke-

-nada- se suelta de Kakashi

-como dijo Sai, este juego puede que no termine bien y solo empeore mas las cosas, se mas consiente Sasuke-

-no lo seré hasta que Sakura regrese y ese idiota este a kilómetros de Konoha-

-que posesivo eres-

-hmp- se quedan en silencio, luego Sasuke mira a Kakashi de forma decidida -una vez perdí todo lo que tenia, no pienso volver a perderlo Kakashi- se da la vuelta y camina de regreso hacia Ino.

�

CONTINUARA……………….

�

**bueno como les dije de nuevo me disculpo, muchas gracias y ahora si en serio nos veremos pronto en la conti, saludos a todos y gracias por pasar**


	10. El Baile II

**Hola, esta vez como lo prometi traje el capitulo rapido, espero no dejarlos muy intrigados, bueno el final de este fic esta cerca, muchas gracias por hacer posible esta historia, disfruten del cap**

" " pensamientos  
-------- cambio de escena  
(N/A) Notas de la autora  
descripción de la situación

Flash Back/ recuerdo

**El Baile II**

-eres una traidora?- le dice Sakura a Inocon mucha rabia

-perdón? De que hablas?-

-ayer me estabas convenciendo de que amaba a Sasuke y hoy vienes al baile con el-

-pensé que no había problemas, además me dijiste mucho ayer que no le darías oportunidad a Sasuke y lo olvidarías, no entiendo porque te molesta que haya venido con el, si no lo amas- Inola mira de reojo

-claro que no- se pone nerviosa -es solo que me molesta que seas tan falsa-

-yo no soy falsa frente de marquesina ¬¬-

-claro que lo eres Ino cerda ¬¬ eres una aprovechadora, solo estabas esperando que me alejara de Sasuke para saltar encima de el-

-las cosas no son así, además a ti en que te afecta, madura de una vez Sakura y toma una decisión, quieres a Sasuke o no?- le pregunta ya enojada y de forma seria y demandante

-yo- la verdad no sabia que responder y agacha la cabeza desviando la mirada

-respóndeme Sakura, ya no somos unas niñas que no saben lo que quieren, es hora de que te pongas firme y reconozcas tus sentimientos, deja de ser tan cobarde y dilo, amas a Sasuke-

-esta bien, lo admito, feliz? Amo a Sasuke Uchiha y nunca dejare de hacerlo- responde ya harta y muy sonrojada, una gran sonrisa de dibuja en el rostro de Ino -que te causa tanta gracia?-

-que por fin lo admitiste- ve que Sai y Sasuke se acercan -déjame decirte una cosa antes de que ellos lleguen, ya diste el primer paso y lo admitiste, ahora te toca dar el segundo y es decírselo a Sasuke- Sakura la mira aterrada -y como veras frentezota soy una buena amiga por eso si no se lo dices esta noche a Sasuke me quedare con el- le guiña un ojo

-que!- estaba en estado de shock

-así es Sakura, porque lo ames no me alejare de el, recuerda que en este baile soy su pareja y no dejara de ser así, además Sasuke llego mucho mas apuesto y no ha dejado de gustarme, así que date prisa o te lo quitare-

-eres una traidora ¬¬-

-en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale "se que me odias ahora Sakura, pero me lo agradecerás cuando estés con Sasuke, es que si no lo hago nunca se lo dirás y necesitas un empujón"-

-regresamos- dice Saisentándose con su sonrisa ¬¬ -toma- le pasa un vaso a Sakura que parecía ausente

-gracias- lo toma sin siquiera mirar a Sai, estaba muy concentrada en la otra pareja

-aquí tienes Ino-

-muchas gracias Sasuke-kun- la rubiale guiña un ojo coqueta a lo que Sasuke sonríe y Sakura los mira con aura asesina

-necesito aire libre, con permiso- la pelirrosase pone de pie y camina hacia el balcón

-hmp y ahora que le pasa- Sasukesigue fijamente con la mirada el camino de la pelirrosa 

-bueno, lo mejor será dejarla sola, iré con Naruto que al parecer Hinata ya se despertó- Saisonríe y se aleja de la mesa

-te tengo una buena noticia Sasuke, el plan esta saliendo excelente, créeme que vamos muy bien- Ino tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-estas segura?-

-así es, pero tienes que seguirme la corriente, créeme que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que Sakura hable contigo-

-eso espero Ino-

-ven vamos a bailar-

-ya te dije que yo no bailo ¬¬-

-pero es una fiesta, al menos divierte un poco-

-esta bien vamos-

En el balcón

-"Ino baka, eres una traidora, no permitiré que te quedes con Sasuke"- Sakurasuspira mientras contempla la luna, en eso una voz la interrumpe

-Sakura?-

-ah? Alexa eres tu, me asustaste- Sakurale sonríe a la chica que momentos anteriores estaba abrazada a Neji, era muy alta, su cabello era largo y liso, de color negro con reflejos violetas y sus ojos eran de un color rojizo, a su lado estaba la chica peliazul

-estas distraída, por cierto ella es Sakuro, es la novia del Kazekage- la presenta Alexa

-la novia de Gaara?- Sakurala mira incrédula -un placer-

-un gusto Sakura-san- Sakurohace una respetuosa reverencia

-estas bien Sakura?- la pelinegra la mira preocupada

-si, no pasa nada-

-es por Uchiha-san?- pregunta Sakuromirando fijamente la luna

-eh? Como lo sabes?- Sakurala mira muy confundida

-Shikamaru-kun y Temari-chan comentaron algo-

-veo que los chisme vuelan hasta Sunagakure ¬¬-

-entonces es eso, es el chico pelinegro, es apuesto, aunque vino con Ino- Alexaobserva de reojo a Sakura

-si, con la traidora de Ino cerda- dice la pelirrosacon mucha rabia en su voz

-estas celosa- Sakuro la observa

-para nada-

-no eres buena mintiendo-

-es que es una trepadora y el un mentiroso y aprovechado- Sakuramira hacia el salón donde se veía a Ino bailando muy a gusto con Sasuke que sonreía de vez en cuando, Sakura no cabía del enojo, se dio la vuelta y se recostó en el balcón

-si lo amas deberías decirle- responde Sakuro de forma tranquila

-por que todos me dicen lo mismo?- Sakurasuspira aburrida

-porque es lo correcto- Alexa la mira de forma severa

-ustedes no conocen nuestra historia-

-no es necesario, si realmente amas a alguien, no necesitas de nada mas, ni siquiera de una historia, solo necesitas que esa persona este a tu lado siempre, que sonrías con su sonrisa y que te sientas en paz cuando estés con el, si se aman realmente nada mas importa- las dos miraban a Sakurafijamente, poniéndola nerviosa -que pasa?-

-de verdad que estas enamorada de Gaara jejeje-

-es cierto jajaja-

-no es gracioso- la peliazulestaba muy sonrojada

-pero tienes razón- dice Sakuraen voz baja -es solo que….-

-vamos, no lo pienses tanto si te sigues mortificando pensando las cosas, vendrá otra y te lo quitara antes de que puedas hacer algo- Alexa ya se estaba cansando

-creo que tienes razón- suspira y luego les sonríe -muchas gracias a ambas-

-de nada, es un placer cierto Sakuro?-pregunta la pelinegra con una sonrisa

-si-

-aunque se ve que Uchiha es muy serio, debes aprender a manejar su carácter, te lo digo por experiencia, Neji es un cubo de hielo- Alexaríe por lo bajo

-Gaara también es así pero aun así lo amo, se que tendrás suerte con Uchiha-san - Sakuro sonrie tiernamente

-eso espero, esta bien se lo diré, pero no será tan fácil para el, el esta jugando y yo también lo hare por un rato mas-

-ten cuidado Sakura, puede salirse de las manos-

-no te preocupes Sakuro, no iré muy lejos, solo quiero comprobar que realmente me quiere-

-así se habla, ahora vayamos que deben de estarnos buscando a las tres, vamos- Alexaempieza a empujar a las otras dos a la salida del balcón, al legar casi todas las parejas estaban bailando

-parece que Hinata-chan ya despertó- dice Sakura observando a la chica que bailaba con Naruto con una gran sonrisa

-Sakuro, donde estabas?- pregunta Gaara fríamente llegando donde las chicas

-estaba hablando con Sakura-san y con Alexa-san -le sonríe tiernamente y lo abraza -no te preocupes no me perderé-

-lo se- el pelirrojole corresponde la sonrisa -vamos-

-si, Sakura-san, muchas suerte- Sakurohace una reverencia y se marcha con el Kage

-hacen una linda pareja- la pelirrosa los mira nostalgica

-pronto estarás igual con el Uchiha- Alexaríe un poco pero su semblante cambia al ver a Neji rodeado por una gran cantidad de chicas que lo invitaban a bailar -nos veremos mas tarde tengo que hablar seriamente con Neji ¬¬ -sale caminando hacia el ojiblanco

-si- Sakurasonríe y se sienta con Sai que había regresado a la mesa

-ya tomaste aire?-

-si y me siento mucho mejor- le sonríe tranquilamente

-me alegro ya que cuando te sientes mal pones esa cara que saca corriendo a todo el mundo por lo fea que te ves-

-cállate Sai ¬¬ -el chico no dejaba de sonreír

Mientras tanto

Sasuke bailaba con Ino sin perder de vista la mesa en la cual Sakura hablaba con Sai, cuando otra pareja más se acerca bailando.

-Sasuke-teme como van las cosas?- pregunta Naruto que bailaba con Hinata

-han estado mejor dobe-

-pero hemos progresado mucho- Inosonríe ampliamente

-pues, al parece Sakura-chan esta muy a gusto con Sai-teme- el rubiomira pícaramente a Sasuke para ver su reacción

-cállate Naruto si no quieres que deje viuda a Hinata- la nombrada inmediatamente se pone de todos los colores

-Sa……Sasuke-kun no….no digas eso-

-ya quisieras teme y Hinata-chan no se quedara viuda ya que yo estaré a su lado por muchos años mas- le saca la lengua a Sasuke

-Naruto- Hinatano podía más con su sonrojo

-con que te gusta Hinata- Inomira a la pareja pícaramente

-eh? Quien dijo eso?- el rubio también estaba muy rojo

-tu lo acabas de decir dobe ¬¬-

-ahhhhh- Narutoestaba azul, pero luego mira a los ojos perla de la chica -es cierto Hinata-chan, tú me gustas mucho-

-tu…..tu….también me gustas mucho….Naruto-kun-

-en serio?- la chica asiente con la cabeza tímidamente

-ya era hora baka- Sasuke los mira con una pequeña sonrisa

-que lindo- Ino los veia igual

-si, que hermoso, todos mis alumnos están enamorados- dice Kakashiapareciendo de la nada leyendo su libro mientras bailaba con una hermosa pelirroja de ojos color dorado

-ahhh Kakashi-sensei, me asusto- el rubio grita

-jejeje lo siento, es solo que me alegro por ti Naruto, ahora solo faltas tu Sasuke con Sakura, espero que funcione-

-ya vera que si ¬¬-

-además usted Kakashi-sensei también esta muy bien acompañado- Narutolo mira pícaramente

-algo así, ella es Alexia- el peligrisle sonríe a la pelirroja

-un gusto, son los alumnos de Kakashi cierto?- responde la chica

-si, soy Naruto Uzumaki, el próximo Hokage de veras!- grita ganándose la atención de todos los que bailaban

-Sasuke Uchiha-

-que frio ¬¬- Ino lo mira seriamente -soy Ino Yamanaka y ella Hinata Hyuuga, eres la novia de Kakashi-sensei?-

-que indiscreta- Kakashisuspira

-algo así- Alexiale guiña un ojo a Kakashi de forma coqueta que enrojece de inmediato

-bien, suerte a todos- el ninja copiaguarda su libro y sigue bailando con Alexia

-oye teme- dice Naruto

-que quieres baka?-

-es tu oportunidad - Ino señala a Sai y a Sakura que se acercaban para empezar a bailar

-que quieres que haga?- Sasuke los miraba confundido

-déjamelo a mi- Narutolo mira de forma picara

-tus ideas no me convencen ¬¬-

Sasuke seguía bailando y observaba muy enojado a Sakura que le daba muchas miradas insinuantes a Sai y acariciaba el cuello del chico de forma muy coqueta, mientras Sai la tomaba delicadamente de la cintura y la acercaba mucho hacia el, demasiado para el gusto de Sasuke.

Sakura de vez en cuando miraba a Sasuke y le lanzaba una mirada seductora o una sonrisa triunfadora, el Uchiha estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, si la canción que sonaba no se terminaba rápido era capaz de acabar con esos dos, respiraba y contaba hasta diez una y otra vez, cuando el grito de Naruto se escucha en todo el lugar.

-cambio de pareja!- grito en rubio a todo pulmón, en cuestión de segundos todos terminaron con una pareja diferente.

Naruto termino bailando con Tenten, Hinata con Kakashi, Alexia con Shikamaru y Temari con Lee, Ino y Sai se apresuraron a quedar juntos mientras de una manera para nada disimulada empujaban a Sakura y a Sasuke que al estar al frente se tomaron de las manos y empezaron a bailar.

Sasuke y Sakura bailaban en silencio y de forma suave, ocasionalmente se miraban a los ojos pero desviaban rápidamente la mirada, ambos estaban muy nerviosos y no sabían que hacer, Sasuke se canso rápidamente de la situación y se apresuro a hablar.

-Sakura, no había tenido la oportunidad de decirte lo hermosa que estas hoy- Sasukela miro de forma seria

-muchas gracias- Sakuraestaba muy sonrojada por lo que Sasuke sonrió 

-por que hacemos esto?- el chicoregreso a su tono frio

-hacemos que?-

-jugamos de esta forma, ya me canse Sakura-

-yo también lo estoy -suspira algo triste

-entonces acabemos de una vez con esto -mira fijamente los ojos jade de la chica -yo te amo Sakura-

-"me ama" -su corazón estaba que se salía de su cuerpo, no podía creerlo se sentía tan feliz pero a la vez tan confundida

-te amo Sakura, pero- hizo una pausa -que sientes tu por mi?-

CONTINUARA……………….

**Espero que les haya gustado, muy pronto la conti y el final, muchas gracias a todos, un gran abrazo n.n**


	11. Lo que realmente siento

**Bueno, este es el penultimo capitulo de esta historia, alguien me pidio que fuera un numero par y por eso ira hasta el 12 XD espero que les guste, esta algo romantico, el proximo capitulo es el ultimo de este fic, disfruten del cap**

" " pensamientos  
-------- cambio de escena  
(N/A) Notas de la autora  
descripción de la situación

Flash Back/ recuerdo

**Lo que realmente siento**

-Sakura, no había tenido la oportunidad de decirte lo hermosa que estas hoy- Sasuke la miro de forma seria

-muchas gracias- Sakuraestaba muy sonrojada por lo que Sasuke sonrió 

-por que hacemos esto?- regreso a su tono frio

-hacemos que?-

-jugamos de esta forma, ya me canse Sakura-

-yo también lo estoy-suspira algo triste

-entonces acabemos de una vez con esto- mira fijamente los ojos jade de la chica -yo te amo Sakura-

-"me ama"- su corazón estaba que se salía de su cuerpo, no podía creerlo se sentía tan feliz pero a la vez tan confundida

-te amo Sakura, pero- hizo una pausa -que sientes tu por mi?-

-"que siento por Sasuke? Yo…..yo lo amo, pero no se"- la chica estaba muy asustada y nerviosa

-y dime Sakura, me amas?-

-tú me hiciste mucho daño- baja la cabeza triste y detiene el baile separándose un paso de Sasuke

-lo se, se que te lastime y te trate de la peor forma posible, te cause mucho daño y ni yo mismo me perdono por eso, yo no tenia derecho-

-Sasuke yo…-

-por favor déjame terminar- mira fijamente a la chica -realmente lo siento Sakura, discúlpame por todo lo malo que te haya hecho pasar, tu no tenias la culpa de mi odio, pero es que mi venganza me cegó que no veía mas allá, solo después de nuestro ultimo encuentro en el que me pediste de esa forma tan triste que te matara, lo comprendí, no fui capaz de hacerlo, te mire y no fui capaz, tus ojos mostraban tanto dolor y soledad que me atormentaban todas la noches, solo así comprendí que te amo y que mi venganza no tenia ningún sentido si al regresar a Konoha no hubiera nadie que me esperara, que tu no me esperaras- agacha la cabeza triste y mira hacia otra parte

Sakura estaba paralizada mientras escuchaba la declaración de Sasuke, no era capaz de moverse ni de articular una sola palabra, mientras tanto una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla seguidas de muchas mas que se convirtieron en un silencioso llanto.

-estoy aquí frente a ti haciendo algo que nunca pensé en esta vida que haría Sakura, estoy aquí expresándote con toda la sinceridad lo que realmente siento- la mirada de Sasuke era fría pero sus palabras eran sinceras, además se podía distinguir un gran brillo en sus ojos -Sakura, te lo repito, yo te amo, tu me amas?-

Sasuke dio un paso adelante acortando la poca distancia entre ellos, llevo su mano a la mejilla de la chica y la acaricio con suavidad acercando el rostro de Sakura al suyo muy lentamente hasta por fin unir sus labios en un tierno y suave beso, el que ambos esperaban desde hace mucho.

La escena era realmente hermosa, Sakura correspondió el beso mientras sus ojos no paraban de llorar, estaba perdida en los labios de Sasuke pero a su vez se sentía tan triste, una gran tristeza y melancolía la invadió haciendo romper el beso.

-Sasuke, perdóname…pero yo….yo- el chico la miraba confundido e impaciente, el brillo de sus ojos hacían sentir peor a Sakura -yo no te merezco!- grito entre lagrimas y se dio la vuelta rápidamente mientras salía corriendo del lugar sin darle tiempo a Sasuke de siquiera reaccionar

-Sakura!- trato de ir tras ella pero la cantidad de parejas bailando no se lo permitieron -Sakura!-

-Sasuke, que le paso a Sakura? -pregunta Inopreocupada y acercándose junto con Sai ya que habían visto la escena

-no lo se, solo se fue- la expresión de Sasuke era extremadamente triste

-pero por que?- Ino no entendia nada

-que le hiciste?- pregunta Sai seriamente

-yo no le hice nada, simplemente le dije que la amaba pero ella me dijo que no me merecía, no entiendo-

-así que eso es- los dos hombres miraron inmediatamente a la rubia esperando una explicación -Sakura esta asustada-

-asustada?-

-así es, ella sabe muy bien lo que siente, siempre lo ha sabido, es solo que siempre ha tenido miedo de admitirlo y de volver a sufrir y no solo eso, ella siente miedo de ella misma, de llegar a defraudar a las personas que la rodean y a las personas a las que ama, tiene miedo de defraudarte Sasuke-

-que inteligente eres Ino, eres muy buena en esto, me darías una clase privada- Saile regala una gran sonrisa a la chica que se sonroja de inmediato

-creo que iré a buscarla- Sasuke se veia decidido

-si, ve por ella, es hora de que dejen de jugar y aclaren las cosas de una buena vez, ha pasado mucho tiempo y ya es justo que ustedes dos estén juntos-

-muchas gracias por todo Ino- Sasukele sonríe de forma sincera

-de nada, sabes que la frentezota es mi mejor amiga-

-ve Sasuke, no te preocupes que yo cuidare de tu pareja-Saise acerca hacia Ino y la abraza por la cintura

-Sa…..Sai- la chicaestaba muy sorprendida pero una gran sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro con un leve tono carmín

-si, la buscare-

-entonces que esperas!- grita Narutodetrás de ellos -ve por Sakura-chan y ya sabes mucho cuidado con hacerla llorar-

-tienes que decírmelo baka- el Uchihale sonríe a todos y sale corriendo rápidamente de la fiesta en busca de la pelirrosa

Sasuke corría por toda la aldea buscando a la chica, las calles estaban completamente desiertas debido a que todos se encontraban en el baile, no la encontraba por ninguna parte, la busco en su casa, el hospital, la academia, los campos de entrenamiento, el puente, por todas parte, pero nada, ni un rastro de la kunoichi, es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

El chico iba a completar una hora de búsqueda, ya estaba algo agotado y realmente pensaba que no la iba encontrar, la esperanza se esfumaba lentamente, lo mas seguro es que Sakura se hubiera marchado de la aldea. Eso era, la salida de la aldea, la banca en la cual el la dejo inconsciente cuando se marcho con Orochimaru, no había buscado allí todavía.

Sasuke acelero su marcha hacia ese lugar y fue allí cuando la vio, efectivamente allí estaba Sakura, acostada en esa fría banca como la dejo aquella noche, la chica dormía plácidamente, en su rostro se reflejaba los rastros de sus lagrimas, pero la paz y la ternura que inspiraba esa escena solo hacia aparecer una leve sonrisa en el rostro del Uchiha.

-Sakura, no sabes que me tenias preocupado- se arrodilla en el piso y con su mano acaricia lentamente el rostro de la chica que aun dormía, la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa, pero aun mas con mucho amor.

Sakura sentía algo cálido sobre su rostro y cerca suyo, se sentía tan bien que no quería despertar, no quería hacerlo, sin embargo fue abriendo sus ojos lentamente para encontrarse con unos ojos negros tan profundos como la noche, que solo reflejaban ternura.

-Sasuke- Sakuraaun estaba algo adormilada, pero muy consiente de que no quería que ese momento terminara nunca, pero debía hacerlo así que se sentó rápidamente en la banca poniéndose de pie -lo siento- trato de huir pero Sasuke la sujeto de su muñeca impidiéndoselo

-espera, no dejare que te vayas de nuevo, aun no hemos terminado de hablar y de aquí no te mueves hasta que hayamos acabado con todo esto de una buena vez- la mirada de Sasuke era fría y decidida, estaba hablando enserio por lo que Sakura simplemente volvió a sentarse en la banca

-esta bien -Sasuke se coloco de pie frente a ella, Sakura no era capaz de mirarlo a lo ojos por lo que clavo la mirada en el suelo

-que sucede Sakura? Por que te fuiste así?-

-por nada-

-ya dejamos de jugar Sakura, ponte seria de una buena vez, yo fui sincero contigo, es justo que tu lo seas conmigo, todo esto ya me tiene cansado y yo tengo un limite- el chico estaba realmente serio -me amas?-

-Sasuke- Sakurasubió la mirada lo observo fijamente durante unos momentos antes de articular una respuesta -si Sasuke, yo te amo-

-en serio?- lucia sorprendido y es que tanto que había insistido en una respuesta y cuando por fin la tenia le parecía poco creíble que de verdad Sakura lo seguía queriendo

-si Sasuke ya lo dije- lo mira seria, pero el chico alzaba una ceja -que pasa?-

-no te creo, repítelo-

-no-

-de aquí no nos vamos hasta que lo vuelva a oír-Sasuke la mira con su típica superioridad

-pues entonces no nos vamos- se cruza de brazos y lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido del viento, ninguno se movía -esta bien, te amo, estas feliz? Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te am.- no pudo seguir ya que Sasuke la calló con un beso al que correspondió de inmediato

-así se hace- dice el Uchihamientras rompe el beso con una sonrisa ganadora

-eres un tramposo, solo estabas jugando y querías que lo repitiera, eres mas baka que Naruto- lo miro de forma asesina

-si, caíste pero ahora tengo la plena seguridad de que me amas- seguía sonriendo pero cambio su expresión al ver como Sakura se entristecía y bajaba la cabeza lentamente -que sucede?-

-en serio me amas Sasuke?-

-así es, pensé que ya te lo había dejado claro, no veo por que lo dudas-

-es que se me hace imposible creer que tu me quieras- su llanto vuelve a hacerse presente

-pero por que?-

-desde que era una niña siempre te he amado, parecía una tonta corriendo tras de ti todo el día y peleando con Ino por ti, pero tu eras tan frio, claro no podía esperar mas de ti, atravesabas por mucho dolor debido a lo de tu clan, no podía pedirte que sonrieras, entrenabas duro y te esforzabas por ser el mejor, eras el gran Sasuke Uchiha, eras muy fuerte, mientras yo solo era y siempre he sido una molestia, una tonta debilucha enamorada que necesitaba que la salvaran cada vez que se metía en problemas-

-Sakura eso… -es interrumpido por la chica que seguía hablando

-desde que te fuiste empecé a entrenar duro, trate de mejorar te lo juro, quería ser fuerte, quería ser útil por primera vez, me esforcé mucho para lograr ser un buen medico, quería hacerme fuerte no solo físicamente sino también sentimentalmente, no quería llorar mas, no quería dejar que mis sentimientos me volvieran a traicionar y pensé que lo había logrado, pero entonces regresaste y todo lo que pensé que había logrado se derrumbo con el solo hecho de tenerte ante mi, coloque barreras para mantener mi fortaleza, trataba de lastimarte y de alejarte, pero no funciono, entonces me di cuenta de que por mas que me esforzara, no lo lograría, no seria fuerte, siempre que te viera caería y regresaría a ser la misma niña de años atrás-

-Sakura- la miraba con algo de nostalgia

-en cambio tu eres mucho mas fuerte, no importo lo mal que te tratara, seguías ahí de pie y no retrocedías, no dudabas ni un solo segundo, mientras yo trataba de alejarte, me comporte como una niña y tu me demostraste que eras mucho mejor que yo y entonces lo comprendí, comprendí que no te merecía, que no soy ni nunca seré lo suficientemente buena para ti-

-Sakura, escúchame- la chica no despegaba la vista del suelo, así que Sasuke la tomo suavemente del mentón y la obligo a verlo -escúchame, yo te amo y no puedo pensar en mi vida al lado de otra persona que no seas tú, deja de ser tan tonta de pensar que no me mereces, el amor no se trata de eso, se trata de sentir y nosotros nos amamos, no me digas que vas a renunciar a nuestra felicidad por una tonta idea como que no eres fuerte, siempre has sido la mas inteligente de nuestro equipo Sakura, sabes mejor que nadie lo equivocada que estas al pensar así, así que dime Sakura que piensas hacer-

Todo se quedo en silencio durante unos minutos, pero fue interrumpido por el llanto de Sakura que se hacia mas fuerte, de repente la chica se paro de la banca y se lanzo a los brazos de Sasuke mientras se aferraba a el fuertemente y lloraba sobre su pecho.

-yo te amo Sasuke, te amo y quiero estar contigo para siempre, nunca me quiero separar de tu lado-

-ni yo del tuyo Sakura- sonreía mientras correspondía el abrazo y acariciaba suavemente la cabeza de la chica -te amo Sakura y siempre será así, no puedo imaginar que fuera de otra forma-

CONTINUARA…………….

**Bueno, por fin estan juntos, depues de mucho sufrir y jugar, como les dije, el proximo cap es el ultimo, muchas gracias a todos por sus animos y su apoyo y tranquilos que el siguiente capi no tarda, un abrazo y de nuevo gracias**


	12. Juntos para siempre

**Hola, bueno este es el final de esta historia, a decir verdad no me gusto mucho el final pero espero que haya sido de su agrado, muchas gracias por la colaboracion de todos, por leer y por dejar sus hermosos comentarios que me animaban cada dia a escribir un capitulo nuevo, muchas gracias por sus valiosas opiniones, ideas y sugerencias que me sirvieron mucho a la hora de escribir, en serio gracias a todos, les envio un abrazo enorme y muchos besos, espero tener la oportunidad de verlos en otra historia, aunque la proxima sera GaaSaku ya que esa es mi pareja favorita, bueno les deseo muchas alegrias a todos y hasta el proximo fic n.n**

" " pensamientos  
-------- cambio de escena  
(N/A) Notas de la autora  
descripción de la situación  
Flash Back/ recuerdo

**Juntos para siempre**

Sakura y Sasuke seguían allí abrazados disfrutando del calor del otro, en esos momentos nada importaba, solo ellos dos

.-Sasuke-  
-si dime?- responde mientras deposita un beso en la frente de la chica  
-estaremos juntos siempre?- lo mira fijamente a los ojos  
-por supuesto, siempre estaremos juntos y no importa lo que pase, jamás me separe de tu lado-  
-ni yo del tuyo, te amo-  
- y yo a ti-

Después de eso Sasuke se acerca a los labios de la pelirrosa y se dan un dulce beso, ambos lo disfrutaban, era un beso tierno pero a la vez apasionado, lamentablemente para ellos dos, la falta de aire los hizo separar.

- tienes frio?-  
-un poco- el chico se quita el saco de su traje y se lo coloca a Sakura -gracias-  
-ven, vamos-  
-a donde vamos? Al baile?-  
-no, a nuestra casa-  
-nuestra casa?- Sakura lo mira entre sorprendida e interrogante  
- así es, a nuestra casa, señora Uchiha- le guiña un ojo  
- pero tu y yo aun no nos hemos casado- estaba aun mas confundida pero sonrojada  
-solo es cuestión de tiempo, tú eres la única con la que puedo reconstruir mi clan, así que qué dices? Me harías el honor de ser la señora Uchiha y ayudarme a reconstruir mi clan?- ante eso Sakura se lanza a sus brazos mientras lo llena de besos  
-si quiero!!-  
-bien- le sonríe -entonces vamos-  
-si- empiezan a caminar tomados de las manos -por cierto Sasuke, Ino cerda resulto ser una gran actriz, estaba que la mataba si seguía pegada a ti como una garrapata-  
-jajaja sabia que el plan funcionaria, no resistirías que viniera con Ino-  
-no digas mucho que tu estabas celoso de Sai- responde entre risas  
-ese idiota ¬¬ créeme que lo odio, además como puedes se amiga de alguien tan desesperante con esa estúpida sonrisa- a medida que hablaba apretaba fuertemente sus dientes y el puño  
-cálmate Sasuke-kun, ya veras que lo conocerás mejor y se que con el tiempo ustedes dos se llevaran muy bien-  
-no lo creo ¬¬-  
-jajaja eres muy celoso y posesivo, con tal de que no sea como asustaste a ese pobre mesero en la aldea de la nube-  
-solo protejo lo que me pertenece- aprieta un poco la mano de la kunoichi en un gesto posesivo  
-bueno si estamos en esas, yo no permitiré que ninguna trepadora se acerque a MI novio- lo mira seriamente  
-esta bien, no seré tan celoso, pero no quiero verte coqueteando con nadie, entendiste?-  
-coqueteando yo?- pone mirada inocente  
-no te hagas que la forma en la que te insinuaste al mesero y como bailabas con Sai dejaba mucho que desear- la mira de forma fría  
-jijiji era para hacerte enojar y veo que funciono a la perfección-  
-pues no lo vuelvas a hacer-  
-esta bien esta bien, tranquilo que no lo vuelvo a hacer, ahora sigamos-

En el baile

-Naruto-kun…cre..crees que Sasuke….. encontró a Sakura-chan?-  
-claro que si Hinata-chan, el dobe seria capaz de buscarla hasta Suna con tal de encontrarla -  
- yo también creo que la encontró y tengan por seguro que están juntos, no creo que la frentezota lo vaya a rechazar y mucho menos que Sasuke la deje ir- llega Sai y abraza a Ino por detrás  
-es cierto- Naruto sonríe y luego ve como Sai abraza a Ino -a todo eso que pasa entre ustedes dos?-  
-no lo se, Sai anda todo empalagoso conmigo, no se me quita de encima-

Ino trata de zafarse pero Sai no la deja y le susurra algo al oído mientras sonríe como siempre, la rubia se sonroja de inmediato y se gira para darle un beso muy apasionado, Hinata y Naruto no cabían de la impresión.

-no….nosotros…los dejamos solos- Hinata toma la mano del rubio y se alejan  
- donde están?- pregunta Naruto mirando a todas partes  
- a quien buscas…Naruto-kun?- Hinata lo mira confundida  
-al teme y a Sakura-chan, no han regresado-  
-deben de estar bien…pe…pero no creo…que regresen-  
-yo tampoco- se pone muy serio de repente -mas le vale a Sasuke no hacerle nada a Sakura-chan- aprieta los puños con fuerza  
-Naruto-kun…el no la lastimaría-  
-no me refiero a eso- la chica se sonroja de inmediato, en ese momento llega Neji con Alexa  
-Hinata, es hora de irnos, llevaremos a Alexa a su casa y luego iremos a la nuestra-  
-no te preocupes Neji, tú lleva a Alexa-chan tranquilo que yo llevo a Hinata-chan- Naruto le sonrie de oreja a oreja  
-tu la llevas?- Neji alza una ceja y miera seriamente a Naruto, luego mira a Hinata que se sonroja  
-por fin están juntos? Que lindo!!- Alexa abraza a Hinata  
-si...si Alexa-chan- Hinata estaba muy sonrojada  
-esta bien Naruto llévala, pero si no esta en casa cuando yo llegue tendremos problemas- Neji mira al rubio desconfiado y de forma muy fría  
-no te preocupes Neji-  
-vamos ya Neji- Alexa empieza a prácticamente arrastrarlo ya que el chico no se movía -adiós Naruto, adiós Hinata-  
- adiós, ahora vamos Hinata que no quiero problemas con Neji- Naruto le da un tierno beso en los labios  
-si- la chica le sonríe con un lindo tono carmín en las mejillas

En la casa de Sasuke

-disculpa el desorden, no he podido ordenar nada, apenas llegue me enviaron de misión- decia Sasuke entrando a la casa  
-no te preocupes esta bien- Sakura le sonrie  
-aunque no es por mucho, en cuando la residencia Uchiha este en buenas condiciones nos mudaremos allá-  
-al terreno de los Uchiha?- lo mira impresionada  
-así es, empezaremos una nueva familia allá- Sasuke le sonríe tiernamente  
-si- le regala una gran sonrisa  
-déjame buscar algo para que te cambies de ropa-  
-tienes ropa de mujer?- Sakura lo mira de forma seria y acusadora  
-claro que no, te prestare algo mío, ten- le pasa una camisa blanca y un pantalón corto azul  
-gracias, voy al baño a cambiarme-

Mientras Sakura se cambiaba, Sasuke aprovecho para cambiarse el también, se coloco una pijama azul oscura, al momento salió Sakura con la ropa del chico, Sasuke la miraba fijamente.-que pasa? Por que me miras así?- Sakura se sonroja por la mirada del chico

-te queda muy bien mi ropa-  
-no digas esas cosas-  
-solo digo la verdad, ven acuéstate- se mete en la cama y la abre un espacio a Sakura para que ella de acueste  
- "dormiremos en la misma cama?"- la chica se sonroja, pero aun así avanza a paso lento y se acuesta al lado del Uchiha que la abraza inmediatamente  
-aquí empieza nuestra vida-  
- así es- se queda en silencio -Sasuke eres feliz?-  
-si y mucho-

Sasuke la empieza a besar de forma tierna, luego baja lentamente y empieza al besar el cuello de la chica

-Sasuke?-  
-dime- pregunta sin dejar de besarla  
-que haces?-  
-nada- dice de forma inocente  
-como que nada- se sonroja al ver como el le quita la camisa -Sasuke!!-

Pero el chico se había quedado inmóvil al ver a la chica sin camisa, su mirada se dirigía a una cicatriz que tenia Sakura en el pecho

-esa cicatriz- Sasuke no dejaba de verla  
-bueno…esto ocurrió..- Sasuke la interrumpe  
-ese día- recuerda lo que Kakashi le cuenta -perdóname, por mi culpa tu..- agacha la mirada y mira hacia otra parte  
-no es tu culpa Sasuke- lo toma del rostro y hace que la mire -fue mía, era débil e infeliz, pero ya no mas, así que no te preocupes mas por eso-  
-gracias Sakura-  
- no es nada Sasuke-kun, en donde estábamos?- lo mira pícaramente  
-Sakura- la observa impresionado pero luego sonríe para volver a besarla

A la mañana siguienteSasuke se levanta de la cama con mucho sueño, a su lado Sakura dormía desnuda tapada solamente por una sabana, sonríe al verla así y se acerca depositando un beso en su mejilla

-Sasuke?- abre los ojos aun medio dormida  
-buenos días Sakura-  
-esta muy temprano-  
-vamos levántate que tienes que trabajar en el hospital-  
-que aburrido- suspira mientras se sienta  
-pero si hace días que te morías por ir a trabajar y ahora ya no quieres-  
-antes no estaba contigo, ven acuéstate y durmamos un rato- lo empieza a jalar  
-lo siento Sakura pero tienes que ir a trabajar, así que andando, además yo debo ir al terreno Uchiha para ver lo de nuestra casa-

Sakura al escuchar lo de "nuestra casa" se levanta de inmediato con una gran sonrisa y se mete en el baño a arreglarse mientras le gritaba desde allí a Sasuke.

-Sasuke, vamos apúrate y arréglate que tienes que arreglar nuestra casa-  
-ya voy- sonríe 

Horas más tarde

Sakura estaba en el hospital con una gran sonrisa mientras hacia su trabajo, todos estaban sorprendidos de verla así ya que hacia mucho que no sonreía, aun así a todos les alegraba ver a la doctora tan alegre.

-señorita frente de marquesina, por que tan feliz?- Ino la mira con una sonrisa mientras avanza a paso lento frente a ella  
-Ino cerda- Sakura le sonríe -nada de señorita frente de marquesina ya que dentro de poco tendrás que llamarme señora Uchiha-  
-eso quiere decir que…- se lanza donde Sakura y le da un gran abrazo -por fin, ya era hora, me alegro mucho por ti Sakura, era justo que ustedes dos fueran felices-  
-lo se Ino y tengo que agradecértelo a ti-  
-yo no hice nada, siempre amaste a Sasuke-  
-tú me abriste los ojos, además ayudaste a Sasuke y por eso te lo agradezco-  
-jeje de nada, cuando quieras-  
-bien, yo estoy con Sasuke, pero ahora tu necesitas un novio-  
-bueno…..eso ya no es necesario- Ino se sonroja al máximo  
-no me digas que conseguiste novio?- la mira sorprendida  
- algo así, estoy en proceso de enseñarle lo que es un novio-  
-de enseñarle?- Sakura la mira confundida y cae en cuenta de algo -Sai!!-  
-así es -  
-no me lo hubiera imaginado-  
-yo tampoco, bueno futura señora Uchiha lo mejor será que siga trabajando-  
-si-

En el terreno Uchiha

-para que nos citaste aquí teme?- Naruto mira a Sasuke y a su sensei que leía su libro  
-necesito que me ayuden además de contarles algo-  
-en que podemos ayudarte Sasuke?- pregunta Kakashi dejando de leer  
-a arreglar mi casa y a contarles que anoche hable con Sakura y por fin nos dijimos lo que sentíamos-  
-en serio?- Naruto tenia los ojos como platos -entonces por fin Sakura-chan y tu?-  
-así es-  
- ya era hora Sasuke felicitaciones- decia Kakashi con una sonrisa  
-gracias-  
- ya sabes Sasuke que te advierto que no le hagas nada malo a Sakura-chan o lo pagaras muy caro-  
-no te preocupes Naruto, no le hare nada, jamás la lastimare, yo la amo y pasare el resto de mi vida a su lado, nada podrá separarnos nunca.-

Naruto y Hinata eran muy felices y después de mucho convencer a Neji y a Hizashi aceptaron su matrimonio que fue el mismo día que el de Neji y Alexa. Ino era novia de Sai, al parecer la relación entre los dos era perfecta.

Al mes de la declaración, Sakura y Sasuke ya eran marido y mujer, se mudaron al terreno Uchiha en el cual Sakura dio a luz a un niño pelinegro de ojos jade igual a Sasuke, un niño que seria el heredero y descendiente del clan Uchiha.

**FIN**


End file.
